


Alliance

by notanotherquarantinefanfic



Series: Alliance  (A Star Wars Story) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherquarantinefanfic/pseuds/notanotherquarantinefanfic
Summary: After the child falls into the hands of a dangerous organization the Mandalorian agrees to retrieve a bounty in return for the child's safety. The bounty just so happens to be you. Your fate is now interlinked with the Mandalorians and when the child is in peril again he comes to you with a proposition that will change both of your lives forever.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Alliance  (A Star Wars Story) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055078
Comments: 26
Kudos: 91





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A ten chapter saga detailing your adventures with the Mandalorian and the romance that blooms between the two of you.

You stride through the forest weaving between the large conifers. They stretch high, blocking out the light emitted from the twin moons, they’re old, as old as the planet itself. You’re in pursuit of your next meal, a juvenile Acalay that you’ve been tracking for miles. The large crustaceans were introduced to the forests when an incompetent smuggler forgot to lock their gate while refuelling in a time before the empire. They have roamed the forests ever since, but they have become far and few between in recent years, due in part to their popularity in gladiatorial battles. For an untrained hunter their size would be intimidating, but your grandmother had taught you the way long ago, so for you its size indicated months worth of food. Silence was key, one wrong move, one misstep, one branch cracking, and one of its six claws would snap you in half like the twig that gave you away. You had taken out larger ones at a younger age. Yes, your grandmother had taught you how to hunt, how to track, how to feel the earth around you.

She had also taught you about your mother, who died saving you and your father executed for not revealing your whereabouts. As a child she would tell you that you were one of the galaxy's best kept secrets. Quickly, you realized you were not like the other children and as you continued to grow the puzzle of your past was slowly pieced together. She would tell you stories of the old war, and how it came to be. How your mother fought against a cult in order to maintain a balance in the universe. With each new revelation you became increasingly aware that your existence was to be kept hidden. On your eightieth birthday your grandmother explained how your mother was a Jedi and that you shared her gift, an ability to use the force. That’s why you were here on this planet, for safekeeping. She told you she had been training you in the ways of the Jedi, as she had trained your mother, and that she would continue to do so until her time came. So you lived alone, here amongst the trees. Well, not completely alone, a small vulptice kept you company. It was adapted to a forest environment with a body of roots, a belly covered in deep green moss and grass growing over top. Every spring it would bloom flowers of brilliant colours. You had named it Anya and it had been your companion, and closest friend over the years. The mysticism of your grandmother's arrival had sparked rumours, ones that stretched far and wide. The locals had labelled her a witch, and you had become a legend of sorts. These rumours brought outsiders, with their flashy weapons and armour hard as steel. Since your grandmother's passing it had only gotten worse. Fortunately, you were an able fighter, primed to win even when up against advanced weaponry. Those who had doubted your abilities now littered the path to your house. A warning to those who would come sooner or later.

You remember her words as you spot your target, _“Breath child, put your focus on the tip of the arrow, listen to the breeze and it will guide you.”_ you lift the arrow stretching the sinew chord back until your thumb brushes against your nose. You're about to loose the arrow when the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Someone’s here. You rush back leaping through the branches, silently moving towards you home. You stop above the stone cottage, staring down you see a tall figure approaching. It moves towards the door, avoiding the helmets and bones of those who came before. Silently you float to the ground, taking aim you make your presence known

“Drop the blaster”.


	2. The Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child has fallen into the arms of the infamous Black Sun crime organization. In order to get him back they offer the Mandalorian a trade, one life for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first part hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> TW: Blood, Swearing, Humans being sold

**Galactic Core, Coruscant**

_Mandos POV_

The Mandalorian walks quickly along the pavement of the galaxy’s capital planet moving between the diverse cast of races skirting in and out the doors of the skyscrapers lining the streets. He’s in a hurry, he’s not here for business or pleasure. He is here for the only thing that matters, the child. He had been taken by the Black Sun crime syndicate. If he wasn’t so concerned for the child’s well-being, he’d be embarrassed at having lost him to a band of mercenaries and gangsters. He enters into the underground bunker pushing open the doors, knocking out a guard in the process. “Where is he?” the modulated voice reverberates through the empty hall.

“Petulance will get you nowhere Mando.” A sharp voice fills the air as a woman appears from a nearby hallway, she’s tall, slender, green, almost reptilian in appearance . Her dark black hair was fashioned into a high ponytail. It was Savan, the niece of the recently deceased Prince Xizor and the leader of the Black Sun crime organization.

“Where is he” the Mandalorian asks again, this time hovering his hand over his blaster.

“Let’s try this again,” the voice says “keeping in mind you hold no cards here.”

“What do you want Savan?” He asks.

“ A simple favour really and knowing your reputation I believe an agreement between the two of us can be reached.” She walks down towards him, black nails gently dragging along his armour as she circles behind him. “In layman’s terms, you do something for me and I will do something for you.” Her hand stops on his chest plate.

“Armours not for sale” He states flatly. She tuts.

“I would never ask a Mandalorian to break his creed. No I speak of your ability as a bounty hunter. I know you do not work for free, but I believe you will make an exception for such precious cargo” she says summoning the egg, revealing the child “I assume we have a deal.”

“Let me speak with him then yes.”

“Any move out of line, even one step, the child dies. You understand?” He nods and heads over to the bassinette.

“Hey kid, I’ll be back for you soon, don’t give them too much trouble” he says, lovingly stroking the kids head ”What do you need?” he asks standing up.

“Money, unfortunately credits are far and few between since Xizor's death. I have heard whispers of an asset that I believe will sell for a high price on the black market, putting the Black Sun back on top. A witch of Vryssa. I am assuming you can link her location from the name. The planet is located in the outer rim territories, Dalicron sector, the coordinates are K-19. If you are not back within five days I will assume you have failed.”

“I won’t” he deadpans.

“Many have said the same thing yet here we are. Whoever this so called witch is, she is dangerous”

“Must be a valuable asset, to expend so many men.”

“You have no idea,” Savan says. “Now go, five days Mandalorian, or the child’s future will fall into my hands.” He exits the Black Suns headquarters. If this witch was as dangerous as Savan was to have him believe then he’d be grateful for another set of hands.

Landing on Navarro, he makes his way over to the bar, hoping to find who he’s looking for. He enters into a crowd cheering on what appears to be a drinking contest, placing a gold bar on the counter and pushing it towards the two contestants, “Moneys on the soldier.” Slamming down an empty glass, Cara Dune wipes her mouth and exclaims “Mando! What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

“Looking for some help on a job.” He retorts.

“Well you came to the right place. How can I be of assistance.” He explains the situation and the two make their way to the Razor Crest.

“You know the bounty hunter Fett, heard he went to Vryssa, took out a whole city to get someone. Heard him talk about buldobeasts, some kind of invisible creature that could rip you limb from limb” she says with a wicked smile.

“This your way of asking me how much the job pays?”

“Maybe” she says sitting down in the seat next to him.

“Nothing, not for me, got some credits with your name on them though, if we're successful.”

“Please Mando, when have we ever failed?” She laughs “You think it’s really a witch” she ponders.

“I don’t even know what a witch is.” he says, landing the ship.

**Outer rim, Vryssa**

“Well must be nice” Cara says, exiting the ship and looking around.

“What?” He asks, dropping down from the ship's belly.

“Not having the worst ship in the lot.” She laughs, the visor turns to her, offering an undeniable look of annoyance. She’s right, but he’d never admit it. The ship stands out amongst the low brow technology of the planet. An outcrop, barely touched by the hand of the empire or the republic, nothing more than a refueling station. A good place to hide he thinks. They enter a run-down inn, Cara taps on the front desk getting the keeper's attention “We're looking for a girl.”

“Not that kind of establishment. Try down the road.” The Mandalorian grabs the guy by the collar, usually he’d be more diplomatic, but this was a time sensitive job. “He doesn’t like to ask twice,” Cara says, “a woman, a so-called witch, ring any bells.”

“Ay she’s a myth nothing more than a rumour to scare children away from the woods. There’s no magic here.” Dropping the guy on his feet and brushing him off the Mandalorian exits the bar with Cara behind him in search of the woods. “It’s a whole forested planet, you should have asked the guy which woods he meant.” Cara exclaims in frustration. Before the Mandalorian can respond a small figure belonging to a Gree woman appears.

“I know of whom you seek. My name’s Miwa and I'll tell ya where to find your witch, for a price.”

“The price is your life” He says, hand reaching to his blaster.

“Fair enough,” she says, slightly disappointed, but seemingly unsurprised, “Old woman landed, maybe 40 years ago, didn’t say a word. She had a baby, wandered off into the forest, never seen again. Some people claim to hear her in the woods messing with their heads, least they get too close. Others say she turned into a buldobeast preying on any who enter the woods without her permission. I’ve heard claims that she sacrificed the child in order to gain eternal youth, think that’s why we keep seeing you lot show up. They think her blood can elongate life.”

“Where’s the last place she was seen?” Mando asks, not interested in fables and myths. The Gree gesture for them to follow her, she leads them to a small pathway. “

This is where they go in, she must be worth a fortune, for the trouble she’s worth.” Miwa says as Cara and Mando enter the woods. With each step the path seems to shrink and the trees seemingly get taller, the two moons offering little in ways of light.

“You believe in folk tales Mando?” Cara ask, he gives her a look of disbelief “Hey don’t judge I didn’t until we got in here” she says. He pauses, pulling out his scope, in the distance he sees a small stone cabin, seemingly empty. The perimeters littered with armour, and what he can only assume are the remains of the bounty hunters it once belonged to. He offers it to Cara and she looks through it. “Shit” she mutters

“Hopefully, she won’t be expecting two of us” he replies.

_Your POV_

You stride through the forest weaving between the large conifers. They stretch high, blocking out the light emitted from the twin moons, they’re old, as old as the planet itself. You’re in pursuit of your next meal, a juvenile Acalay that you’ve been tracking for miles. The large crustaceans were introduced to the forests when an incompetent smuggler forgot to lock their gate while refueling in a time before the empire. They have roamed the forests ever since, but they have become far and few between in recent years, due in part to their popularity in gladiatorial battles. For an untrained hunter their size would be intimidating, but your grandmother had taught you the way long ago, so for you its size indicated months worth of food. Silence was key, one wrong move, one misstep, one branch cracking, and one of its six claws would snap you in half like the twig that gave you away. You had taken out larger ones at a younger age. Yes, your grandmother had taught you how to hunt, how to track, how to feel the earth around you. She had also taught you about your mother, who died saving you and your father executed for not revealing your whereabouts.

As a child she would tell you that you were one of the galaxy's best kept secrets. Quickly, you realized you were not like the other children and as you continued to grow the puzzle of your past was slowly pieced together. She would tell you stories of the old war, and how it came to be. How your mother fought against a cult in order to maintain a balance in the universe. With each new revelation you became increasingly aware that your existence was to be kept hidden. On your eightieth birthday your grandmother explained how your mother was a jedi and that you shared her gift, an ability to use the force. That’s why you were here on this planet, for safekeeping. She told you she had been training you in the ways of the jedi, as she had trained your mother, and that she would continue to do so until her time came. So you lived alone, here amongst the trees. Well, not completely alone, a small vulptice kept you company. It was adapted to a forest environment with a body of roots, a belly covered in deep green moss and grass growing over top. Every spring it would bloom flowers of brilliant colours. You had named it Anya and it had been your companion, and closest friend over the years. The mysticism of your grandmother's arrival had sparked rumors, ones that stretched far and wide. The locals had labelled her a witch, and you had become a legend of sorts. These rumors brought outsiders, with their flashy weapons and armour hard as steel. Since your grandmother's passing it had only gotten worse. Fortunately, you were an able fighter, primed to win even when up against advanced weaponry. Those who had doubted your abilities now littered the path to your house. A warning to those who would come sooner or later.

You remember her words as you spot your target, “ _Breath child, put your focus on the tip of the arrow, listen to the breeze and it will guide you_.” you lift the arrow stretching the sinew chord back until your thumb brushes against your nose. You're about to loose the arrow when the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Someone’s here. You rush back leaping through the branches, silently moving towards your home. You stop above the stone cottage, staring down you see a tall figure approaching. It moves towards the door, avoiding the helmets and bones of those who came before. Silently you float to the ground, taking aim you make your presence known “drop the blaster”. Your voice cuts through the silence and the figure turns around. A Mandalorian. Your grandmother had told you of the Mandalorian race, this would not be an easy task.

_Mandos POV_

Placing the blaster on the floor, he slowly turns around, where had she come from? He hadn’t heard anyone approaching, normally he was more in tune with his surroundings. He must be distracted. Slowly he turns around, prepared to face whatever awaits him, but as his gaze sets on you he’s taken aback. You weren't an old lady or a wicked creature, but a young woman. The light of the two moons revealed the features of your face unobscured by the brown cloak that was loosely wrapped around you. The light’s enough to make out a glimmer of purple in the eyes, a strand of white hair and faint purple markings etched along your cheek and brow bones.

“Why are you here” you ask, voice level, emotionless. “Don’t even think about it.” you interject before he can answer your first question, or make a grab for a concealed weapon. “I see 15 points of entry for this arrow 4 of which will hit vital organs. The closest hospital worth any salt is a planet away. I don’t know what brought you here but you should leave. Now.”

“I can’t.” He says

“Then I’m sorry” you respond. Before you have time to loose the arrow, Cara appears from behind you knocking you in the back of the head with her blaster. You hit the floor, as you do Cara pulls back your hood revealing the rest of your face making sure you’re knocked out.

“Maybe she did sacrifice a kid for eternal life” Cara remarks, cuffing your hands and feet taking note of the ruin symbols tattooed on your wrists.

“ Probably the kid the old woman had with her when she landed.” He says lifting your body and throwing it over his shoulder with ease.

“Can probably get some credits for this, as well” she says, picking up the small fox-like creature that's appeared from behind a nearby bush. Placing it into a cage before heading back to the Razor Crest. “She floated down from that tree, that’s how she snuck up on you. I’m not crazy Mando, it’s not the woods I know what I saw.” Cara says as he dials up the ship.

“Didn’t say anything.” he responds as he jumps the ship into hyperspace.

“The look was enough. What do you think will happen to her if her blood isn’t actually life elongating?” she asks.

“Not our problem.” He says

_Your POV_

You open your eyes blinking slowly so as to adjust to the fluorescent lighting coming from what you can only assume is the ship belonging to the bounty hunters who had nabbed you. Your first thought goes to Anya, and when you see her asleep in a nearby cage you breathe a sigh of relief. You shake your head, unable to believe after years of dodging bounty hunters one had caught you. It was your own fault, should have expected two. “Bastards” you mutter, using the force you slip your cuffs you reach over and hack open the restraints of your feet. You reach into the cage and pet Anya, best she stays asleep for now, until you could figure a way out of this mess. You open up the armoury, seeing that your weapons had also been taken in the ambush “Assholes” you say. You’re about to reach in when you feel a presence behind you. Turing around you clang into the Mandalorians heavily armoured chest.

“You’re making this harder than it has to be.” the modulated voice coming from the helmet says, as he somehow manages to re-bind your hands and close the armoury all at once. You offer him a swift kick to the shin, but end up hurting yourself instead.

“Fucking beskar” you murmur. “At least tell me who you're taking me to, it’d be nice to know who's putting this much effort into meeting me.” No response. He decides to bring you up to the cockpit to keep an eye on you. ”You must be the muscle that hit me on the head” you say to the statuesque woman sitting in the front seat shining a weapon.

“Sorry about that, just part of the job, Cara Dune.” She says offering you her hand and a smile. You lift up your arms motioning to the cuffs constraining you. Slowly she retracts her hands offering you a nod instead.

“How long do we have?” He asks. “Just over two days, we'll have the kid back soon enough.” Cara says.

“Look please you don’t have to do this, I haven’t committed any crimes.” you say causing Cara to laugh

“What about the bodies in your yard.” She asks.

“They were offered a choice to leave. Anything I did, I did to defend myself” You respond defensively. Cara smiles, “Well I’m going to rest. Good luck with this.” She says gesturing to you before exiting the cockpit. You shuffle into her seat trying to get the guy in the armour to talk to you.

“Hey, ya Hi. What are they paying you? I'll double it. I’m good for it. Promise”

“Not paying me, it’s a trade.” He says

“For your kid, I can help you get him back”

“This isn’t a negotiation, now stop talking or I’ll bring you in cold.”

“Don’t tempt me with a good time,” you say leaning back defeatedly into the chair. “At least tell me what I’m getting myself into who found out?” you ask, nervous that someone had figured out that you were force sensitive. This gets a reaction, the T of the helmet finally turning to face you. “You don’t know do you?” you say relieved, maybe you’d be fine after all.

“Don’t know what.” Now it was your turn to be silent.

**Core Galaxy, Coruscant**

You arrive on Coruscant, the noise of the city, and metallic buildings have you completely out of your element, there’s no using the force here, not in such public domain. Under the circumstances you weren’t even sure if you could. You’re led into a building by the Mandalorian, with Cara walking behind holding Anya in her cage. They stop in front of an oblong table and a tall, elegant woman appears from a nearby hallway, the likes of which you’ve never seen. She smiles as she approaches you with a knife. “and with a few hours to spare, excellent job.” She says.

“ The child” he says, you can feel the stress coming off of him, you’re sure she can as well.

“All things come...” she pauses “to those who wait” she finishes, as she cuts into your arm with the knife catching the light purple liquid in a small vial before handing it over to a Klatooinian, dressed all in black.

“Who are you?” you ask

“I hear your blood extends life is that true” She says, blatantly ignoring your question.

“You’re a woman of high intelligence, why don’t you tell me yourself.” She smiles, “I figured as much.” The Klatooinian re-enters with the blood shaking his head no before exiting the room again.

“Unfortunate, I had hoped you would be of use to us.” The stress of the Mandalorian has now changed to panic. “Do not worry Mandalorian the child will be returned to you. You have completed your task”

“Am I free to go then?” you ask hopefully, she pauses for a while staring at you. “No, just because we know the truth does not mean the rest of the galaxy needs to” she approaches you again taking your cheeks in her hand moving your head around “with a confirmation of authenticity from myself you could sell for thousands of credits. Maybe even more considering your appearance, I suggest the two of you stay for the auction once she is sold then I will return the child to you. As a gesture of good faith, I will not separate you from your pet.” She pauses.

“You waiting for a thank you or something?” you ask as the Klatooinian takes your restraints from the Mandalorian and leads you away.

_Mandos POV_

The next morning he and Cara make their way into a large auction room packed full of buyers and sellers from around the galaxy, looking to deal in illegal goods. “Good to know the black market is still thriving” Cara mutters. They spot Savan and make their way towards her, stopping just below the stage she's standing on. “Thank you all for joining us today, the doors are now closed and will remain as such until the auction is completed. As the hosts, we will have the last billed item. Thank you and good luck.” She steps down towards the duo, as the auctioneer begins the bidding. She opens up the egg returning the small green child to the Mandalorian. Upon seeing his adoptive parent the child begins to coo happily. The Mandalorian picks the kid up cradling him in his left arm as they watch the auction play out. After a few hours, the call for the last item arrives and Savan makes her way up onto the stage once again.

“On behalf of the Black Sun we bring to you a rare and beautiful specimen from the outer rim. Her blood is said to elongate life, a fact which we have found to be true. A strong fighter and a great beauty she would do well anywhere from the gladiator rings to the halls of any prestigious bath house. Her blood will sell for thousands a jar. She is a gift from us to you all. Shall we start the bidding at 5 thousand credits.” After a heated bidding war you sell for the count of 200 thousand credits, to a trainer from a gladiatorial sect. He takes the chains from Savan “you’re going to be good for business.” he says smiling at you, much to your disgust. He begins to lead you away when Anya makes her appearance out from behind your cloak. You try to coax her back into hiding, but she's too curious for her own good. “I have no need for this.” he says, kicking at her, she dodges the foot and bites down on his shin. In retaliation the trainer pulls out his blasters and shoots her dead causing you to drop to your knees. The child who had been watching you intently lets out a cry looking up to the Mandalorian. He passes the child to Cara and begins to make his way towards you. “Get up” he hears the trainer say through gritted teeth. The crack of a whip echoes throughout the hall and he sees you fall to the ground before being forced back up and walked over to the ship. He makes it to you managing to grab one of your wrists. Using all your remaining strength you turn around and spit in his face, what he saw in your eyes wasn’t fear, but rage.

“Hey buddy, keep your hands off the merchandise” the trainer says and with one last tug he pulls you away. The bleeding wounds on your calves are the last thing he sees as you disappear into the hangar. He wipes the spit off his helmet as Cara catches up to him, placing the child back into his arms. “Well that went well”. She says The child begins to fuss,

“What?” He asks it gently. The child’s tiny green hand points over to the carcass of the vulptice on the floor. “No,” he says, wagging his finger, not wanting a dead carcass stinking up his ship. The child keeps fussing and unable to deny him he places him on the floor and the kid runs over to the thing. His eyes close “No, don’t” the Mandalorian starts, but it’s too late the child falls over batting his eyelids sleepily as the fox slowly stands up. It makes its way over to the child “Get away from him” He shouts protectively, but to his surprise the fox licks the child's face, making it giggle. “Great, now they’ve bonded” He says

knowing he’d never be able to get rid of it now. “Congrats on your ever growing family Mando” Cara responds slapping him on the back.


	3. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child taken, his ship destroyed the only one who can help him? A woman he sold into slavery several months earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos it makes me very happy! 
> 
> TW: Mentions of sex (dubcon), Language and depictions of violence

**7 Months Later**  
  
_Mandos POV_  
  
Using all his wits and a touch of charm the Mandalorian had managed to make his way to a nearby town. Once there he’d likely be able to hitch a ride or win some kind of ship in a game of cards. He didn’t need a good one, just something to get him to Navarro. He makes his way to a more upscale bar, hoping its clients would be more lucrative with their belongings. Scanning the gambling hall he chooses his target carefully, opting for a rich looking idiot who had been trying to impress the man next to him since the Mandalorian had walked in. He takes his seat at the round wooden table amongst a variety of lavishly dressed characters. He had to find the child as soon as possible. If he wasn’t with the empire yet there’s no doubt he would be soon.

  
“Deal me in” He says, taking a seat between an Iktotchi and an Ortolan.“Not so fast, what's your buy in?” the dealer asks.

  
“How about that helmet?” The Ortolan pipes up.

  
“No.”

  
“The creature then?” the Falleen across the table ponders reaching out to touch Anya, who had been at his side when Grogu was taken and has refused to leave it since.  


“No” he says, batting her hand away and tapping on his shoulder piece “Will this do?” The dealer nods and they begin. In the second hand he ends up winning a ship from his target who was seemingly unbothered by the loss as he nonchalantly tosses Mando the keys, before leaving the table.  
Twirling the key on his index finger he makes his way to the bar, hoping to gain some insight on how to go about finding Grogu.

“Quite a game, didn’t know Mandalorians played cards.” The older humanoid bartender stated, shining off a glass. With no response he speaks up again. “Can I help you with something , give me something to tell the kids if I helped out a Mandalorian.”

  
“If someone was looking to find something lost where would he go?”

  
“You have any idea what this thing is?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Any idea where it is?”

  
“No.”

  
“Tell you what, there was a woman, from a forest planet somewhere on the outer rim. Hair as white as snow, an old language on her body, a face that’s hard to forget. She helped me find my youngest after she was taken by smugglers.”

  
“Vryssa?” The Mandalorian says slowly, causing Anya to perk up. 

  
“Aye that’s the place. You’ve been?” the barkeep ponders.

  
“Thank you, here” he says handing over a portion of the credits won in his game of cards to the speechless keeper. Exiting the bar shaking his head in disbelief, of course the one person who could help him track the kid was someone with a personal vendetta against him. At least he knew who he had to find and where to start looking. Opening the doors to his new ship he gives it a quick once over. It was roomier than the razor crest, but not by much, too fancy for his liking in all honesty. Nicer amenities though and a decent sized bed which Anya had made her way onto, it would be a better place for when he gets the kid back. It had an armoury, but nothing in it, at least not yet. He closes it and makes his way up to the ship's cockpit. Decent enough system, more of a flashy ride than a functional one, made for a decently skilled pilot by the looks of it. Locking in the coordinates for Coruscant he begins his search.  
  
  
For two weeks he attends black markets around the galaxy until one day he sees him, the man who had bought you. He follows him cornering him in a nearby alleyway.

  
“What do you want Mando?” The Kel Dor responds.

  
“I’m looking for a woman.”

  
“Aren’t we all?”

  
“She was bought by you a few months ago. Not jogging your memory? White hair, eternal blood.”

  
“Oh. Her difficult one, had to break her in a bit.” The choice of words was less than favourable to the Mandalorian, but in favor of time he brushed by it.   
“What happened to her?”

  
“ Sold her.”

  
“ To who?” He says getting impatient

  
“Gladiatorial ring on Geonosis , she was a big hit, sold her for twice what I had paid, moved into the big arenas quickly. I’ll take you if you want.”

  
“No, give me the coordinates.” Mando says

  
“Should be easy enough for you to get her. She's been broken in well, nice and obedient if you know…” He knocks the guy out before he can finish the sentence.  


  
**R-16, Geonosis, Outer Rim territories**

  
Stepping out of the ship it doesn’t take long for him to figure out where you are. Large projections of posters with you line the street, apparently you were fighting today. The sounds of the arena increase as he gets closer, as does the crowd of people awaiting the show. 

“A Mandalorian, you here to see the fight? Gonna be a good one. Fan favourite tonight the huntress.” A native geonosian exclaims.

“Is she the girl in the picture? The white haired one?”

“Yes, and if you like what you see I’m sure a piece of that armour will get you a night with her, I’ve heard the trainer sells her off after fights.” The Mandalorian nods and heads off “How much for a ticket” he ask the seller,

“100 credits”

“For a fight?”

“For today’s fight? Yes.” Begrudgingly he pays the fee and enters into the dome. It is enormous, the revenue it brings in must be astronomical he thinks as he takes his seat. 

  
  
_Your POV_

  
It hadn’t been an easy few months, but you were still alive. The handlers knew if they bled you all at once the value would decrease, and after having you fight and win over the fans, keeping you alive became more economically sound than killing you. Your most recent trainer, an older Duras named San Korliks, had gotten you into a slightly more dubious but very lucrative business. Turns out the rich love nothing more than spending the night with a victor. Between the fights and the suitors you’d have enough saved to live comfortably once you were out. Yes you were close to buying your freedom, 12 fights and a few more rich idiots and you’d be out of here. You’d find a planet with plenty of sand and water and settle down living out the rest of your days in peace. You could hear the crowd cheering from your cell, San would be here for you shortly. You stand up smoothing out the red tunic that had seen better days. It was shorter than you’d like and impractical for fighting, but your handler was right sex sells and it had kept you alive thus far. You move to the drawer of the cell, though tightly watched it was decently large and relatively comfortable. More wins meant better quarters. You pull out the gold plated armour clipping the chest plate, arm bands and shin guards into place before lacing up your worn down brown leather boots. Moving over to the small mirror you dip your hand into a bowl of burgundy paint smearing it down your face and onto your neck then around your well defined biceps. You're admiring your work when you hear a knock on your cell door.

“C’mon darling let’s give them a show” San says, he was nicer than your previous trainers, probably as you were bringing in the big bucks. You walk over to the cell door, he opens it and guides you to the enormous door that would soon open up to the arena.

“Try to let a little blood get spilled tonight, we need to sell some.” You nod, cracking your neck and stretching out your arms. “I also have some suitors lined up, high payers.” 

“How many more till I’m out?” you question.

“Just a few more darling, promise.” He says squeezing your shoulder. You hear the crowd chanting in the background as San leaves. You grab the spear left out for you, tossing it from hand to hand to gage its weight. You bounce up and down on your toes shaking out your body and calming your mind and preparing for whatever they were planning on throwing at you tonight. You repeat the number of days until you're free in your head. You could do this, you’d done it a hundred times now. Not that the killing gets any easier, but in order to survive you had to forgo morality. The doors open and the crowd erupts in applause as you enter waving to the adoring fans.  


_Mando’s POV_  
  
The loud speaker blares out over the crowd “ Tonight a special event, the huntress will take on not one, not two, but four opponents! Now to make it a fair fight, only one will be allowed to challenge at a time, but we have a lovely admixture of beasts and an extra special surprise for you all. The return of another fan favorite. Hang onto your seats folks, this is going to be a night you won’t soon forget” Four versus one, Mando thinks, as he watches you enter the arena, the odds definitely weren’t in your favour. He was prepared to jump in and get you out himself if he had too, you were his only chance at finding the kid after all. He hears a rumble of applause as a door across from you opens revealing a Rancor. He watches you closely, noticing how unphased you seemed by it. In no less than a minute he sees the spear fly from your hand hitting the creature right in its jugular killing it instantly. Not bad, he thinks, but it was just a Rangor, yes they were big, but they weren’t known for being strategic fighters.

You pull the spear out of its neck, the crowd cheers seemingly alerting you to the presence of the Nexu that had appeared from the door behind you. It leaps towards you and he watches intently as you tuck and roll out of the way, spear still in hand, thrilling the crowd even more. He wonders how much of the fight is a performance and how much of it was real. You and the Nexu circle each other, seeing you plant your feet he finds himself curious as to what your next move will be. You kick the dirt up causing the creature to charge again, as it leaps you take a knee lifting the top of the spear up, slicing the creature open causing its guts to fall down on you earning more zealous applause from the arena. He sees you stand up lifting your arms to get the crowd chanting, more showmanship. “What can you tell me about her?” he asks the couple sitting next to him. “Never lost a fight, and she’s beautiful, you need anything else?” They reply.

He sees you wiping the creature's guts off your face when a door opens and a Terentatek appears, where the hell did they find one of those things the Mandalorian thinks. He sees your shoulders deflate, more so in annoyance, than fear based on the look on your face. It’s obvious you weren’t expecting a creature so large. After a few dodges and spear swipes the creature has you cornered, he sees you look side to side searching for an out, but there isn’t one, at least none he can see. Its mouth descends on you, seemingly engulfing you whole. The crowd is silent, it’s only then he notices he’s out of his seat. When had that happened? A glimmer suddenly appears from the creature's head as it gets brighter; he sees the spear had sliced through the Terentateks thick hide. The creature collapses and the skin on its head separates as you appear victorious. He sits back down observing you closely as you walk back towards the door from whence you came. The announcer's voice starts up again.

  
“Now for an extras special treat we’ve brought a fan favourite out of retirement, the demon slayer!” Just then the door opens and a Deveronian in head to toe black armour emerges wasting no time in launching his attack. He throws a dagger which catches you in the arm, the crowd erupts, the sight of your blood enticing them. He watches you intently as you bend over retrieving the knife off the floor and tossing it to the audience. Your opponent’s armour was thick, with very few openings in it. The crowd was getting excited, noticing that you had lost the spear to the Deveronian who had thrown it behind him. You were the more skilled fighter, but the demon slayer was larger and stronger. He watches you try to make a pass. He thinks you’re in the clear but the opponent grabs you by the hair pulling you back into him as he brandishes another knife bringing it up to your throat. You bite down on his hand giving you just enough time to wrestle the knife from him no doubt slicing your hands open in the process. He doubts that this part of the fight was showmanship, both you and your competitor were evenly matched. It was anyone’s game. Your stunt had given you enough time to retrieve your spear. Just as he thinks you’ve gotten the upper hand he sees a mace extend out from one of the slayer’s sleeves, it sparks with electricity. If it so much as hit you, that would be it.

The Mandalorian can feel his heart pounding finding himself wrapped up in the atmosphere of the arena as the creature approaches you swinging the mace. It wraps around your spear, the crowd is silent, they think it's all over, but looking at a nearby screen Mando makes out what appears to be a small smile on your face. The mace wraps the spear and you pull back on it, hard, drawing the Deveronian in closer. As the electricity hits your arm you release the force from the pulling causing the spear to plunge up in-between the opening between the Devaronians chest plate and helmet killing him instantly. He sees you drop to your knees catching the falling opponent whispering something before laying him down on the floor. The crowd erupts in cheers, flowers and money are thrown to the ground, before picking it up he sees you circle back to each opponent kneeling on the ground for a few seconds before rising and moving on to the next.

“C’mon Mando” the people beside him say “blood auctions this way”. He follows them, but half the auditorium seemingly had the same idea and he was too far back to reach you. He sees you standing with your trainer as the blood spilled during the fight was sold to the highest bidder, the crowd intermittently grabbing at you. You’re quickly shuffled out the room. The Mandalorian exits through a back door, as he does he sees your trainer speaking to a Sephi. He hangs back, close enough to hear the conversation, but far enough away so as not to be noticed.

“Room 801. She’ll be ready for you in a half hour.”

“Perfect, makers, where will I go when she’s free? No one has ever compared to her” the client laughs.

“She’s not leaving, at least not for a while. Far too good for business at the moment. Hope’s what keeps her keen though. I oblige in her fantasies, so she can oblige yours ” The Duro gives the man the key and heads back into the arena. The man exits the alley bumping into the Mandalorian. 

“Watch it Mando.” The Sephi says, pushing by him. As he pushes by, Mando snatches the key and makes his way up to room 801.

  
  
_Your POV_

  
“Hey San, how'd the rest of the auction go?” you ask, wiping off as much slime as you could in the small sink. 

“Good. I’ve put your cut in the bank for when you’re out. We have a client room 801, penthouse, he knows you apparently.”

“Half the galaxy knows me” you murmur “Do we have to tonight?” you ask, wanting to get out of your gear and go to sleep.

“C’mon he’s rich and not bad looking.”

  
“Fine” you sigh, not like you had a choice anyways. He chains your hands together and leads you up to the penthouse suite, at least you’d get to sleep in a large bed, maybe get a shower with decent water pressure. He unchains you and ushers you into the room, closing and locking the door behind you. You rub your wrists and crack you back stretching out your arms, you hear a cough. Weird, you think, clients were usually brought up after you’d had time to settle in.

“I'm sorry I wasn’t expecting...” you say in your sweetest voice turning around. The tone is quickly dropped. The client was none other than the very person who had landed you in this situation. “YOU” you shout, not thinking twice before charging at him, slipping a knife out from one of your arm bands and lunging for the Mandalorians neck. He grabs your wrists before they can make contact with him, bending them back causing you to drop the knife on the floor. He tries to restrain you causing you to panic accidentally using the force to throw him back against the wall. He crashed into the wall landing on the floor with a soft thud probably wondering what the hell’s just hit him. His hands quickly shoot up in the air, as you pick up the knife again pointing it at him.

“If you think for one second I’m going to sleep with you, you have another thing coming you stupid tin can, you’re lucky ...” you start but he cuts you off

“That’s not why I’m here.” He says quickly.

“What?” you say, lowering your knife, but not your guard.

“I’m here for your help.”

“YOU want MY help? Makers you're funny, you know I didn’t know Mandalorians could tell jokes.” you say sitting down on the bed across from him as he cautiously stands up, hands still in the air.

“I’m here to get you out” He offers.

“Why? what do you want from me?” you question.

“Your help, the child he was taken I...” he pauses, you feel the sadness emanating off him, but you hold the knife true. “I need to find him before the others do, they’ll kill him.”

“Well should have thought about that before you lost him.” you say snarkily. Standing up you make your way to the door.

“Please, I can get you out of here.” He starts, you turn on your heel.

“Newsflash, I’m making my own way out of here just…”

“ ...a few more fights” he finishes for you. you look at him confused.

“They're never letting you out of here I heard your trainer he’s not letting you go. Something about being too good for business.” Was he telling you the truth? With the helmet covering his face it was hard to tell. From what your grandmother had told you, Mandalorians rarely lied, and deep down something was telling you to trust him.

“Bastard” you mutter moving away from the door. “Well i'll find my own way out.”

“Please” he says, taking a step towards you, causing you to lift the knife up again.

“You wasted your money coming here, leave.”

“I didn’t pay”

“What?” you respond and he looks over to you . “You’re not the client?”

“No” he says dryly, as if the answer was obvious. The tension is cut by a sudden knock at the door.

“Shit, you have to hide” you say dropping the knife and pushing the Mandalorian in the direction of the bed.

“Where should I hide behind a curtain?” he deadpans

“I am not in the mood for jokes right now, get under the bed” you say lifting up the bed skirt.

“No”

“Yes” you say pointing ferociously under the bed.

“No”

“Fine, but you have to go somewhere or we're both screwed.” You say turning around to get the door. As you open it you start “look I can explain.”

“Explain what?” The Sephi asks, pushing past you taking a seat on the bed.

“You’re performance out there was almost as enticing as you” you turn back to close the door looking around the room in an attempt to locate the beskar clad man. “We’ve met before, remember?” he asked, as if you would.

“Hard to forget such a lovely night.” You lie, sitting down next to him realizing you were going to have to talk your way out of this one.

“Listen, tonight’s been rough, and I want to be at my peak performance for you, we can reschedule for another night” you say stroking his cheek. The Sephi grabs your wrist, harshly.

“ No, I paid for it now so I’ll get it now” . Just then you hear a blaster go off and the guy drops as the Mandalorian appears from behind the curtain.

“Seriously.” you say, “I was going to deal with him”

“And I wasn’t going to sit and watch it happen,” he responds re-holstering the blaster.

“They’ll use this to keep me here forever” you say, more sad than angry.

“They were doing that anyway” the modulated voice says. “Come with me,” he says reaching his arm out, “now or never”.

Standing up, you push past his hand and walk over to the dead client laying on the floor. Kneeling down you rummage around for his wallet before throwing it to the Mandalorian. 

“Let’s get out of here” you say

“Here” he says, taking off his cape and offering it to you. You wrap it around yourself.

“I look like a goddamn Jawa” you say, making note of how long it looks on you.

“Come on before your handler comes back” he says. The two of you make a swift exit, creeping through the back alleys until you reach his newly acquired ship.


	4. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to help the Mandalorian, you land on Tatooine. Joined by an old friend the three of you locate a potential informant and a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comments keep em coming! Also I don't know why but the formatting seems to go funky sometimes so please let me know if that happens!!

**R-16, Geonosis, Outer Rim Territories**

_Your POV_

“Pretty swanky” you say, taking note of the Mandalorians newly acquired ship “who’d you steal this off of.” 

He boards it stopping at the top when he realizes you hadn’t followed him up. “Are you coming? They’ll notice you’re missing soon. Your client didn’t look like the kind of guy to last a whole night.”

“How do I know you’re not going to sell me off again?” you ask, currently rethinking this whole situation.

“ If that’s what I was here to do that, you’d be handcuffed already”

“Really? Because if I remember correctly had it not been for your counterpart hitting me in the head last time, you’d have been on your way back empty handed.” He shakes his helmet evidently getting aggravated. 

“Where is she by the way?” you ask.

“We don’t have time for this.” he interjects, walking back down and grabbing you by the arm. You shake free “I’m not going anywhere with you if you’re going to treat me like a prisoner.” A clatter from up above draws you attention away from the conversation at hand. “You sure the kid’s not just roaming around upstairs.”

“Wait here” he exhales, disappearing briefly before returning with an unmistakable bundle.

“Anya!” you exclaim under your breath, eyes lighting up. “Impossible” you whisper as the small creature wriggles out of Mandos' arms and rushes towards you. “How?” you ask looking up. “Answer me Mandalorian” .

“The child” he responds “he brought it back to life. What?” he asks, noticing your forehead wrinkle in confusion.

“Nothing, I just thought the only people that could do that were long gone.” Perhaps you owed this child more than just a thank you for saving Anya. If he was able to give life he too was able to wield the force, your grandmother would not be happy if you left a Jedi in the arms of the empire. Knowing this you climb onto the ship with Anya.

“They’ll be a bounty on me now.” You state, sitting down in the co-pilot seat. 

“Welcome to the club,” he says, jumping the ship into hyperspace.

“Let’s get a few things straight. I now understand why you traded me, and why this child must be returned safely, but do not get me wrong, we are not friends, I do not forgive you and I definitely do not trust you. I am here to repay a debt. Once I have we go our separate ways, and I never have to see beskar ever again. Got it?” He nods shifting into auto-pilot. “Good. There a shower on this thing?” you ask, your smell becoming increasingly offensive. 

“Downstairs to the right.” You drop down scoping out the ship, not too shabby. You hear a clang, turning around to face the Mandalorian. 

“What?” you say, concerned he’d caught you snooping.

“Here” he says, handing you a set of clothes, “should fit.” You take them, but he doesn’t move, and he’s blocking the door to the shower.

“What are you waiting for? A kiss?” You ask as you push by him into the bathroom having flustered him enough to knock him off balance. Closing the door you breathe a sigh of relief, as you lock it behind you. You get into the shower letting the water hit your face and run slowly down your body. It’s not warm, but it’s better water pressure than you’ve had in months. Looking down you see a puddle of burgundy pooling at your feet, caused by the admixture of blood, makeup and various other fluids currently coating your body. You rinse the blood and guts out of your hair scrubbing at that which had been there long enough to crust over. You wince in pain when you brush up against an old scar that must have reopened in the fight earlier today, oh well, you think, it will heal. The various wounds on your body were proof of that. After about a month of being in the rings you stopped bruising, but scarring was still a part of day to day life. They covered the markings and tattoos scattered across what was once smooth skin. Turning off the water, you step out of the shower and dry off before pulling on the black pants and long sleeve provided to you. Walking back up to the cockpit and placing Anya onto the seat you lean over the dashboard.

“Where are we going.” you ask. No reply. “Hey beskar head I asked you a question.” You say not realizing he had been staring at you. He points at the tracker sitting on the dash. “On another hunt?” 

“ This was on the guy who sold me and the kid out, started beeping again while you were showering.”

“You gonna give me my weapons back?” you inquire, unsure of what the plan was.

“Still downstairs, I couldn't sell them. No one wanted them” he says locking in the coordinates and beginning his landing. 

“Well I guess I was wrong Mandalorians can’t tell jokes after all. Where are we by the way” 

“Tatooine home of the moisture farmers, and not the nice part”

“Think they’d choose a wetter planet to farm moisture” you say, looking out at the planet's arid landscape through the windshield. The two of you exit the cockpit and head towards the armoury. 

“Careful” he says, as you reach your hand in. 

“I just spent several months in combat I think I’ll be fine” you say sarcastically. You reach into the armoury, quickly pulling your hand back when the security system zaps you. “Fuck” you say bringing your hand to your mouth, as he turns off the protection. “Shut up”

“I didn’t say anything”

“But you were thinking it. So same goes.” You remove a bow and arrow, quickly realizing they weren't your originals. 

“Real ones were lost in the incident, picked these up on the way to get you” he says leaning forward and removing the Anbam sniper rifle and standard issue blaster. 

Anya follows the two of you out of the ship burying her nose into the sand pulling out a large bone. The Mandalorian was a man of few words so you have no idea where you were going, or what the plan was, but you were happy for the peace. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d been in complete silence.

“Well, well, well.” A voice echoes. You draw your bow and the Mandalorian unholsters his blaster.

“Didn’t think you’d be back so soon and with someone so pretty.” the voice says as a figure of a tall man appears from behind a large sandstone. 

“Cobb” the Mandalorian says, lowering his blaster

“Mando!” The older gentleman exclaims locking arms with the somewhat reluctant Mandalorian. You keep your bow aimed, as Anya approaches him sniffing his boots.

“And who might this be?” he asks looking at you while bending down to pet the critter.

“Ask her yourself.” Mando says, almost annoyed. Cobb was handsome, more so than most which makes you almost immediately untrusting of him. Anya seems to have taken a liking to him though so you drop the hostility for now. You lower your weapon and take his extended hand. “Cobb Vanth, i'm the marshal round these parts, Nice to meet you” he says

“y/n, and likewise” you respond, pulling your hand back.

“Where’s the kid?” Vanth asks and you see the Mandalorians' demeanor change guilt radiating off him.

“He’s gone, we're trying to find him. She’s a tracker” he says, pointing to you.

You look over at the Mandalorian, how did he know that? The two men walk in front of you, discussing the events that had unfolded a few days prior. As you make your way into the town you find yourself relaxing slightly. None of the locals looked like the kind to recognize you.

“Glad to see things have picked up since I was last here.”

“Well Mando, turns out less giant snakes makes for happier people.” Cobb says 

“Funny how that works”

“C’mon, you look hungry and like you need a few drinks,” the Marshal says with a smile. “Might just run into your bounty if we’re lucky.” He throws two fingers up at the bartender, as you enter, leads you to a nearby empty booth. You thank the bartender as he brings out the food and drink.

“So who are we looking for.” The Marshal asks

“Ugly guy” Mando starts

“Well that narrows it down” you mutter earning a chuckle from the Marshal. Before he can continue describing the guy, the tracker starts to beep more consistently.

“Must be your lucky day” the marshal says coolly as an Aqualish enters into the establishment, tusks and all.

“Put your hood up” you say to the Mandalorian “he’ll recognize the armour, switch seats with me.” He obliges, pulling up the hood of his cloak as you shift over top of him so his back is now facing the door and you're sat between him and the Marshal. 

“Alright looks like we’re in need of a plan” Cobb says.

“Give me 20 minutes with it, I’ll get the information” you say standing up.

“No way. Not happening. If this falls through you’re our only shot at finding the kid.” The Mandalorian says tugging you down by the back of your shirt, much to your dismay.

“Well there's always option B.” you say, pausing for a moment “you get up and he runs a mile then we're really gonna be screwed.” Seemingly having convinced the Mandalorian you were capable of getting the information needed, he agrees.

“Fine. 20 minutes, then we're coming after you.” He says. You stand up passing by the marshal and make your way over to the bar.

_ Mandos POV _

He watches you head over, scanning the crowd for any potential threats. Even cloaked you stood out, and the odds of someone recognizing an ex-gladiator was high, especially one as successful as you. He tenses up when a Nikto approaches you. His hand subtly moves to the blaster, but not so subtly that it didn’t catch the marshals attention.

“You should relax Mando, it seems like she’s got it under control.” he says, nodding his head in your direction . He turns seeing you utter a few words to the Nikto causing it to continue on seemingly in a trance. His hand eases off the blaster and he relaxes back into his seat.

“Awfully protective” Cobb says, the Mandalorian ignores this comment, of course he was being protective, he needed you to find the child. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a glass being dropped off at the table. Cobb throws his hand up nodding to you in thanks, the target had been acquired.

“So, where’d ya find her?” he asks, taking a sip of the drink.

“Long story.”

“Well we have twenty minutes.”

“Traded her for the child a while back she was fighting in a gladiatorial ring until about 25 hours ago.” He says as Anya settles down on the Marshal lap.

“This is quite the creature.”

“The kid saved it.”

“So that’s why she’s hanging around with your homely helmeted ass. Seriously, she looks like a fallen star.” Cobb pauses looking to his friend “Ahhh, but you’ve already noticed.” With no response the Marshal continues “Well if there’s nothing there then I’m in luck.” The helmet turns ,“A joke Mando, a joke.” The Marshal says lifting his hands up. Before he can respond the Mandalorian feels something bump against his shoulder causing him to look up just in time to see you pass by with the target in pursuit. As he watches him exit the bar he catches a glint of a small sphere, a bomb. 

“dank farrik” he says, standing up and moving through the bar in pursuit.

“What happened to twenty minutes?” the Marshal shouts after him.

_ Your POV. _

“Thanks for the drink sweetheart” the Aqualish says as you turn around, this was not your first time dealing with one, but you did hope it would be your last. 

“If you’re looking to repay the favour you may be able to help me find something, I believe you’ve come across. A child. Small, green, big ears.”

The Aqualish laughs reaching its hand back for the bomb. Using the force you stay his hand a few inches away from the weapon. 

“Answer me, before my patience wears thin.” You say. Patience, already wearing thin.

“Look lady I was hoping for some fun, let me go and no one has to get hurt.”

“You’re not in much of a potion to be negotiating.” You say. The unmistakable sound of a blaster going off suddenly echoes and you feel something cold and wet hit your face. You look up as the Aqualish drops to the floor standing behind him you see the Mandalorian. 

“Seriously!” You say angrily, wiping the residue out of your face.

“It had a bomb.”

“I know I had it under control. Clean this up you say” pushing past him.

“Why do I…” he starts,

“Because…” you say turning on your heel to face him, “if we had done things my way there wouldn’t have been a mess to clean up at all.” you exclaim, throwing your hands up in the air, before returning to the bar. 

You slump down in the booth next to the Marshal.

“How long did you put up with him for before you lost it?”

“Went well I take it.” He says offering you the remainder of his drink. 

“Could have, if someone had just showed a modicum of trust.” You say taking a swig of the blue liquid. 

“Seems like he trusts easy. He trusts you enough to ask for your help.”

“He doesn't trust me he needs my help, there's a distinct difference.” You say downing the rest of the drink causing Cobb to raise his eyebrows slightly opting to change the course of the conversation.

“Well I have to say you are just about the prettiest thing to show up here.” You roll your eyes, it wasn’t the first time you’d heard that. Despite this you find yourself smiling Cobb was quite charming after all.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on her, she doesn’t usually take to strangers.” You say moving in to scratch behind Anya’s ears.

“Got a way with all living things, though I find humans easier than animals.” He laughs.

“Well I’m sure that has something to do with your charm and face” you say. He’s about to respond when you both see a flash of armour leave the bar.

“Guess we’re leaving” He says offering you a hand, you take it and exit in pursuit of the Mandalorian. 

“Mando!” the Marshal calls after him.

“Don’t leave on my account. I’ll be on the ship. If you’re not back by morning I'll find the child on my own.” he says continuing on his way.

“Oh don’t be jealous Mando we were just talking.” Cobb, says not making the situation any better.

Assuming you couldn’t piss him off anymore than he already was you pick up a stray rock and throw it at him. It hits the back of the helmet causing him to stop and turn around.

“Nice shot” the Cobb whispers to you looking impressed. 

“Thanks” you say walking over to the Mandalorian.

“You okay Mandalorian?” you ask

“We should be looking for the kid not relaxing in a bar.”

“You’re not the only one who owes this child something, and don’t act like this wasn’t the first moment of freedom I’ve enjoyed in months.” with no reply you continue “What now? You killed our last lead.”

“I don’t know that’s why you’re here to figure it out.” He says sharply, the two of you now staring each other down. 

“Well that’s my cue, Mando, always a pleasure, (y/n) lovely to meet you, if you’re ever looking for work I’m always in need of a deputy.” Cobb says, patting Anya on the head and heading off back towards town. You interrupt your glaring contest and wave goodbye to the Marshal. Having calmed down slightly, you turn back to the Mandalorian. 

“Do you have something of his?”

“What?” the voice asks, even with the modulator you could tell he was frustrated.

“Of the child’s anything belonging to him?” you say suddenly feeling equally as irritated.

“It all went up…wait.” he says reaching into his pocket pulling something small and silver out. 

“A toy of his” He says. You stick your hand out and he drops the small silver ball into your hand. As it makes contact with your skin you feel the emotion enveloping it. He cares greatly for this child, perhaps you had misjudged the Mandalorian. With this in mind you begin to gather stray stones placing them in a pattern on the ground using a nearby stick to trace lines in the sand.

“Are you going to summon him or something?” He asks.

“Not a witch.” you reply unsure if he’s joking or not. 

You close your eyes, breathing deeply. The Mandalorian watches in awe as the rocks and sand begin to rise recreating a map of the galaxy. You open your eyes and walk over to Anya, bending down, you offer her the small metal ball which she sniffs. She begins circling the base of the galaxy stopping on the outer rim. Pulling more rocks forward you create a series of steps which Anya begins to ascend, sniffing the planets in front of her. She stops, sitting down so as to indicate she had located the scent. 

“You know where that is?” you ask, looking up at the T visor which was still fixed on the map you had created. He hadn’t said anything in a while not that he ever really did, but you’d asked a question and needed an answer.

“Anyone home” you say, lifting your hand to knock on the helmet. He grabs your wrist before you can.

“No, I don’t, but I can get us there.” He says, gently releasing you. You drop the map to the floor leaving a small cloud of dust in its wake as you re-enter the ship.

“I hope you appreciate the delicacy of what I just did and the possible danger I’ve put us in.” You say, taking your seat, hoping you had made the correct choice in trusting him. 

“How long have you known? That you have powers?” He asks, you smile at his choice of words. 

“Since I was a child. My grandmother trained me in the way of the Jedi until she passed.”

“I’m sorry.” He says as he takes off. 

“For what? you didn’t kill her.” After a prolonged period of silence you speak again. “I trust you’ll keep this between us, man of few words and all if it was to get out I'd take it very personally.” Taking his silence as understanding you breath a sign of relief. Leaning back you settle in for the upcoming journey. 


	5. The Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your pursuit of the child leads you to the outer reaches of the Galaxy. After escaping imperial forces you find yourself out of the frying pan and into the fire on an unpredictable and ever changing planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments keep em coming! Hope everyone who celebrates it had a nice Christmas yesterday and I hope everyone else enjoyed the time off!
> 
> TW: Swearing, drowning, some violence

**Outer Reaches, Deep Space**

“So where are we? Outer rim?” you ask, hoping whatever the answer was, it was close to your final destination. It’s been a few days since you had left Tatooine and you were starting to go stir crazy.

“Even further, are you sure that it’s right?” 

“Anya,” you emphasize, scratching her behind the ear “is never wrong.”

“How do you know? I thought no one ever met you and lived to tell the tale.”

“I miss when you wouldn’t string more than two words together” you say dodging the question. “Trust me she’s not wrong.” After another few hours of silence you hear the modulator tune in again

“How does it work? The kid can’t talk. He can’t explain it to me.”

You know what he’s referring to but you're tired and really didn't want to get into a discussion with him knowing it would likely end in an argument. Besides you were still trying to suss out if he could be trusted. 

“And who says I’m going to.” you state bluntly. 

“Trust goes both ways” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean Mandalorian?” you retort. 

“You ask me to trust you, but don’t extend the favor.” he explains.

“I think showing you my ability to use the force would constitute an act of trust to most. Not like you’ve given me many a reason to trust you.” 

“So it is the force you use?” he says, evidently priding himself on getting an answer out of you. A few more hours pass, getting tired of the silence you decide sleeping is your best option at passing the time.

“Wake me if anything happens” you say nestling back into your seat. 

“You can use the bed if you want” he offers, likely knowing just how uncomfortable the chairs were. 

“Wouldn’t want to impose on your hospitality anymore than I already have.” you say, closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

You wake up in unfamiliar surroundings the first thing you notice is the unmistakable cold. You exhale causing a small cloud to appear from between your lips as the warmth of your insides meets the frigid temperatures surrounding you. As you sit up you take note of the room you're in, its grey, metallic, industrial almost medicinal. You shift off the small bed placing your feet down on the white tiled floor. Your bare feet make contact with the floor reinstating how cold it was. Had you crashed? You move out into the hallway and  begin walking through the building the fluorescent lights flickering in time with each step. Where were you? How had you gotten here? 

“Mandalorian” you shout hesitantly. Your voice echoes through the hallway, but there’s no reply. Where was he? The hairs on the back of your neck stand up only this time the cold is not to blame. Someone or something was here with you. You continue to the end of the hallway pulling on a nearby lever which opens a door revealing a scene of white. You lift your hand up to your eyes trying to block your face from the violent winds swirling around you. You want to turn around, head back inside where you were at least protected from the wind, but your feet lead you further out into the frozen landscape. Through your fingers you’re able to make out a shadow belonging to a figure standing alone, unmoving even in the wind. You're close enough to reach out for it, but as you make contact the cloak drops. The figure is gone but their presence isn't, your blood runs cold when you hear a voice whisper behind you.“y/n”. 

You shoot awake, your heart’s beating out of your chest. You look from side to side cold sweat dripping down your face. You hadn’t had a nightmare like that since you had first begun killing in the rings. What the hell had brought it on? The seemingly unfazed Mandalorian looks over to you.

“You okay?” He asks apathetically. You ignore his question assuming it was rhetorical. Nonetheless you were glad to be back in familiar company.

“You should get some rest, I can take over for now.” You say, using the back of your sleeve to wipe off the sweat plastered to your forehead.

“Don’t touch anything,” he says, getting up and walking down the stairs returning again after about an hour. You didn’t understand how he survived on so little sleep. You stand up allowing him to sit back down in the pilot's seat. You stare aimlessly out into space, still slightly shaken by how vivid your dream sequence had been, but that's all it was, a dream. Best to let it go. 

“We’re here. dropping out of hyperspace now” he says flicking a few switches. As he does you’re launched forward, not having been paying attention to what he was saying. Fortunately, the Mandalorians' reflexes were fast and he managed to wrap his free arm around your waist just in time to stop you from flying head first through the window. As the ship stabilizes he pushes you back down into your chair.

“Seatbelts” he says, not once making eye contact with you.

“Some warning would have been nice” you say, doing up the belt trying to deflect from the sudden heat you had felt come over you. You gaze out at the planet before you. It’s covered in what appears to be a dense forest with a few mountains and high plateaus cutting between the treescapes like veins. Landing on a plateau the Mandalorian scans the planet. 

“No sign of life here. Looks like your pet was wrong.” He says dialing up the ship again.

“Wait. Stop.” you say getting up from your seat and dropping down to the lower level opening the door before he can take off again. Frustrated he turns off the ship and follows you out. The forest was tropical, huge palm trees reached high up in the sky and a dampness clung to the air. You hear the modulator click, but you shush him causing the T-visor to turn to you clearly not-amused.

“There’s something here.” you say

“Maybe, but I’m not sticking around to find out what” he says making a grab for your arm, you dodge him stepping just out of his reach causing his hand to close around the air, further aggravating him.

“It could be the child.” You say, a warm breeze causing the few loose strands of your hair to blow freely. 

“How do you know?” he asks.

“I just feel it”

“Fine.” He says, re-entering the ship in order to shut it down completely. Taking a deep breath you feel the air around you. It was surprisingly salty, more well suited for a mineral based planet or an ocean. You re-enter the ship and see the Mandalorian throwing supplies into a bag. 

“You got another one of those?” you ask. He continues packing, ignoring your question. “I like to carry my own weight.” You say louder this time, moving into his line of sight. Reluctantly he hands you a slightly smaller rucksack and you begin packing supplies into it.

“Seems pretty warm out there we should be fine without these.” he says moving the blankets you had pulled out aside, did he have to fight you on everything?

“Better safe than sorry.” You say pulling them back towards you, not willing to give him an inch.

“What?” he puzzles

“It’s a saying.” You say looking up from your bag and over to the expressionless helmet, “did you have many of those on Mandalore, or was it only ‘this is the way’” you say in a mock deep voice.

“I’m not from Mandalore and that’s not funny.” He says, stuffing a few preserves into his bag, filling it to its brim. 

“Well, I think it’s hilarious” You say strapping your bag across your chest. “Alright, let’s get to the good stuff” you say making your way over to the armoury. He opens it up, and you reach for the spear that had caught your eye earlier.

“Not that one.” He says reaching over you and moving it aside before lifting his preferred weapons off. Slightly disgruntled at being denied you look up at the wall again and take down the bow and arrow he’d procured.

“Let’s get this over with,” you say pushing past him and out of the door. You’re walking for what feels like hours in the heat and humidity trapped in by the forest's thick leaf coverage. Your water supplies were already running low and the two of you were getting slower with each step. At least the sun was being blocked out. You know you’ve been moving in the same direction since you let the ship, but it felt like you were going in circles. You stop, placing the back of your hand on his chest plate to halt him. 

“You hear that? We’re near water. Let’s hope it’s drinkable” You say, smiling as you turn back to him. The smile fades when you notice he’s tensed up. “What?” you ask, prompting and inaudible grumble from underneath the Mandalorians helmet. 

“Sorry what was that?”

“I don’t like water.”

“Why?” you ask, slightly bemused by his revelation. 

“Can’t swim.” He says

“What seriously? Honestly you have to answer me. I can’t read you over the helmet.”

“Yes seriously. Don’t laugh at me, I bet you can’t shoot a blaster.”

“I can shoot a blaster.” You say stifling your laughter.

“I meant well and on target.” He says smugly, evidently trying to gain an upper hand in the argument. 

“You’re insufferable.” You scoff.

“Shh” he says, suddenly changing the tone of the conversation at hand.

“Don’t shush me Mandalorian I’m not a child” 

“Shut up.” You’re about to talk back when you feel something approaching, you curse yourself for having picked up on it earlier. You should have been paying better attention to your surroundings.

“Drop your weapons scum, hands in the air”. A modulated voice says from behind the two of you.

“You couldn’t have sensed that,” the Mandalorian says wryly. The two of you place your weapons on the ground and turn around, slowly raising your hands in the air as you come face to face with two stormtroopers. 

“The Mandalorian, good our boss will be thrilled to know we have the man who screwed him over to rescue a child.” The trooper on the left says, causing you to inadvertently stare up at the beskar clad man only just realizing the reason he was so desperate to get back to the child, he loved it. 

“Listen I…” you start

“Shut it, you’re on the list as well darling.” The trooper on the right says. You roll your eyes and the Mandalorian starts negotiations, but you’ve come up with a better plan. With the troopers distracted you slowly lower the hand which was currently hidden behind the Mandalorians broad shoulders, stopping at his waist. Thank god the blaster was still there. You pull it out of its holster and shoot down the two troopers in one swift movement. He looks down at you impressed, as you place the gun back in its holster. You mistake his admiration for annoyance.

“I know, I know, no one touches the blaster” you say maneuvering your way past the dead troopers splayed on the floor.  “We should watch our step, where there's one there bound to be more”. The two of you continue on in silence. You weren't about to be snuck up on again, and when you were talking with the Mandalorian you found yourself with tunnel vision. A clearing appears revealing a medium sized imperial base hidden beneath the thick canopy of the rainforest. The two of you duck behind a nearby rock. 

“What do we have?” you ask, as he scans the building.

“Imperial outpost, 20 troopers. They must have him here” Mando says standing up. You pull him back down before anyone spots him.

“Slow down hot shot. What’s the plan?” you ask, the two of you now with your backs against the rock. 

“Plan is, I go in, get the child and we leave.” He states matter of factly.

“I can help.” you emphasize causing him to stare down at you seemingly trying to assess if you can be of any use to him “Look, I’m not going to be sidelined on this.” 

“Fine, but don’t slow me down,” he says. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. What's the plan captain” 

“We draw out the 10 troopers patrolling the outer yard, you see that red canister there?” you nod “It’s full of Rhydonium, that bow is outfitted with an explosive device you fire it into that canister and they go up in flames. That’s half down, between the two of us I think we can take out the rest. “

“So your plan is a crap shot followed by improvisation, I like it.” You say standing up and drawing your bow.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Drawing them out, cover me. Hey Bucketheads!'' you shout causing the troopers to turn and descend upon you. Mando moves into a sniper position diverting any shots being aimed at you. As they reach the Rhydonium you press a button on the arrow and it begins to beep indicating the bomb’s been activated. With a deep inhale you lift the bow stretching the string back to your cheek before letting it fly. The arrow hits the canister and it explodes on impact setting the group of troopers ablaze and alerting the rest to your presence.

“Nice shot!” He says from below.

“Thanks, I never miss” you respond, firing another arrow which lodges itself in the neck of one of the troopers. You’re drawing yet another arrow when a blaster fires directly at you, before you have time to react the Mandalorian has moved in front of you allowing the beskar to deflect the shot. As it hits his armour you duck underneath his arm and fire again hitting another trooper as he shoots down two more. 

The two of you begin to move in towards the door, only 6 left by your count. He gestures for you to take the left while he goes right. Turning the last of the corners you lower your bow when the area is clear. Upon hearing the sound of blasters going off around the corner you break into a light jog. You slow your pace down to a walk drawing another arrow and taking aim splicing through another troopers armour causing it to drop. Two of the five remaining troopers leave the Mandalorian and rush you. Without breaking stride you religne your shot and take another down. You and the last trooper continue towards each other. You go to draw again but you’re all out of arrows. The trooper fires and you duck under his outstretched arm. Maneuvering behind him you wrap the bow around his neck pulling down towards the ground with all your strength. It’s not enough and his elbow hits you in the stomach knocking the wind out of you causing you to fall to the ground. Standing back up you raise your fists ready to fight with whatever you had available when you hear a voice yell out “Catch!” 

Reaching your arm back you grab the blaster mid air. Taking aim you fire it into the chest of the last trooper. 

“Thanks” you say breathlessly, turning around and offering it back to the Mandalorian.

“Keep it. Now I know you won’t blow your own arm off.” He says.

“So how do you think we're getting through this door? Blasters?” you ask jamming nonsensically at the keys on the padlock to the building.

He appears by your side with a severed finger which he places on the scanner. You look up at him slightly disturbed. 

“Couldn’t have brought the whole body over?”

“You’re lucky it wasn’t an eye scanner” he deadpans, as the doors open revealing one last trooper you aim your newly acquired blaster at him.

“Wait.” Mando says, pushing the trooper up against the wall keeping him in place with a forearm across the chest “Where’s the kid?”

“Gone, we were ambushed by smugglers last week they took all of it including the thing.” He says motioning to the carrier the child must have been transported in

“He's not a thing” the Mandalorian says slamming the trooper hard into the wall shooting him as he hits the floor. During the interrogation you had walked over and removed a piece of blanket from the travel case hoping it would still have a scent strong enough for Anya to trace.

“No ships, no speeders, guess we’re walking back” he says and the two of you set back through the lush forest. 

“Makers, where are we?” you say suddenly unable to remember where you were heading, the sun was beginning to set and these forests wouldn’t be safe at night. You stop and take a seat on the jungle floor. Closing your eyes you try to recenter yourself, but no luck nothing was calling to you.

“What’s the point of the force, if you can’t use it.” The Mandalorian exclaims walking ahead of you. Before you can point out that that’s not how it works something else takes precedence. You hear water and it's getting closer, but you weren’t moving. “Wait.” You say. But he’s too far ahead, to hear you. “Wait!” you yell, he turns around just in time for you to see the ground below him give way to an ocean “Mando!” you scream as you watch him disappear beneath the waves.

“Shit” you say, turning to run in the opposite direction of the fast approaching currents, but something stays your legs. You remember he can’t swim, if you left him he’d die. “So what, I could find my way back to the ship, take off and live out the rest of my days on a beach somewhere.” Then you remember the child, and how he needed the Mandalorian, and most importantly how you couldn’t fly a ship. “Fine” you say out loud more so to yourself than anyone else. You take off your bag removing anything heavy leaving only the piece of blanket and a few other necessities in it before securing it tightly across your chest. You drop the weapons onto a ground that you prayed would be there when you resurfaced and dive into the violent waves. 

You don’t see him when you first open your eyes but it’s surprisingly calm under the waves, and with a little focus you manage to locate the Mandalorian. As you approach you see his thrashing body suddenly go limp, you didn’t have much time, hooking your arms under his armpits you heave upwards. You break through the surface spluttering the salt water out of your lungs which begin to refill once again with air. “Holy fuck you’re heavy” you curse. It's taking all your strength to keep both your heads above water, wherever you had left your weapons had disappeared into the vast seascape. You scan the surface, if you didn’t find somewhere to pull up onto soon, you’d both be dead. Then you spot it, a small alcove carved out of what you guessed was once a mountain peak. With some help from the force you’re able to make it to the opening. A large wave hits and you push the Mandalorian up onto the ledge submerging yourself as you do. You break the water's surface again grasping desperately at the edge of the cave entrance. Another wave hits pushing you into the mountain face enabling you to latch your elbows on the edge using the last of your energy to push yourself up. Laying on your back you cough the last of the salt water out of your lungs. 

“You alive under there Mando?” you ask, hitting his chest plate with the back of your hand. With no response you roll yourself over onto your stomach and push yourself up, if you were going to make it out of this alive you needed to move away from the water and get warm. Hooking your arms back under him you drag his limp body into the protection of the cavern. It was damp, but it would keep you away from the waves which was as good as you could hope for at the moment. You rest him against a wall, gently shaking him in hopes that it would wake him up. You’re tempted to take the helmet off when he remains silent but remembering his creed you instead place two fingers up to his neck. After a brief moment of panic you manage to find a weak pulse. Then you hear him sputter causing water to run out and down his helmet. You let out a sigh of relief, but the moment passes quickly when you see that his entire body is shaking. Looking around you spot some driftwood that must have found its way in during another ocean surprise. Gathering some of it into a pile you remove the bag which was miraculously still attached to you. You rummage around it pulling out a flint rock you had packed. Striking it, you spark the kindling and you blow on the ember until it becomes a substantial flame. 

Pleased with your work you turn back to the Mandalorian who was still unresponsive and now shaking even more fiercely. With the threat of hypothermia becoming an increasing concern and unable to wake him up you make a decision. You remove the heavy armour covering his body, starting with legs and working your way up, stopping at the neck and looking into the t-visor tilting your head. It was hard to imagine a living creature being under there, you opt to leave it where it is. You’re pretty sure he’d rather die than take it off. You peel off his outer layers. The cape, boots, socks, and pants were easy enough but getting the shirt over the helmet proved to be embarrassingly hard. With a little extra finesse you manage to wrangle it off him, glad he wasn’t awake to witness your struggle. You gather the clothes and lay them out neatly around the fire. If he ever woke up you hoped he’d forgive any indescration in terms of you breaking his creed in order to save his life. As you're laying out the last of his clothes the heat of the fire radiates off your skin causing you to realize how cold you were. You remove your own outer layers placing them near the fire before curling up next to it and dozing off.

Shortly thereafter, another vivid nightmare jolts you awake looking over to the fire you see it was beginning to snuff itself out. You move over to it gently blowing on the embers rekindling it into an open flame. It had helped the cave to become slightly warmer, but the overall dampness wasn’t helping the situation. You pick up more of the driftwood and light another fire hoping it would create enough heat to raise the temperature of the cave. As it takes form the emitted light flickers against the cave walls revealing its topography. You look to the Mandalorian whose slumped in the corner, the cave wasn't the only thing being illuminated by the fire. You hadn’t noticed in the chaos earlier but between the light of the fire and the shivering it was hard to ignore how well sculpted the bounty hunters body was. You guess all those years of carrying around armour as heavy as a Hutt had it perks. You indulge in his form for a brief second before reminding yourself of the dire situation at hand. The waves were still crashing outside, you prayed this biome would pass. 

You use the back of your hand to feel his neck, he was still cold. You walk over to the clothes hoping something would be dry enough to wrap him up with. Most of them were still soaked, but whatever his cape was made out of must be fast drying. You thank the makers as you pick it up pressing it closely to your chest, it was warm you thought about keeping it for a few hours to warm yourself up, but you knew that was selfish. You make your way over to him and bend down so your face is level with him. You lean him forward resting his chest on your shoulder as you wrap the cloak behind him, evening it out before softly leaning him back against the wall. You’re just about finished securing the blanket around him when a hand grabs your wrist, startling you slightly.

“You’re cold” the modulator says quietly.

“I’m fine.” You say, but the shivers coursing through your body give you away.

“Take the cape” he says, still not moving, you don’t think he can yet, all those muscles were still probably atrophied.

“I’m not the one whose dying of hypothermia” you say gently removing his hand and re-wrapping the blanket over him.

“Then get under,” he says. You don’t respond not knowing what to make of that proposition.

“Don’t be impractical.” He strains.

“I’m not.” You whisper, absentmindedly still fitting the cloak around him.

“You are. We’re no use to anybody if we both freeze to death in this cave. Body heat will keep us alive.” You know he’s right, so without saying another word you open the cloak back up. He’s managed to part his legs and you sit down in the space provided, cautiously leaning back. You're surprised when he envelops the two of you in the cloak pulling you into him. When your skin touches his, there’s an instant heat, you don’t know whose more thankful for it. Eventually you lean your head back so it rests on his chest. You swear you can hear a faint snore coming from under the helmet and before you know it you're falling asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

You feel something warm across hit your face and you open your eyes to a beam of sun, causing you to squint. As they adjust to the lights of day, you stare out of the caves opening revealing tree tops and a vibrant display of birds flying between them. You guess the planet had reverted back to its original state. As your mind wakes up you take note of the ache of your entire body reminding you of the events from the day before. You go to stand so you can properly assess your current situation, but something pulls you back in. You look down, seeing a very tanned, very muscular forearm still tightly wrapped around your waist. You had completely forgotten that you had fallen asleep curled up with the half-naked Mandalorian last night. 

Quietly, so as not to wake him, you remove yourself from his grasp, resealing the cloak around him as you do. He was worse off than you so he’d likely need more time to recover. You move towards the clothes laying on the floor near the smoked out pile of twigs. Pulling your over clothes back on you head down the cliffside in search of some supplies. The planet becoming an ocean at night meant the likelihood of any terrestrial species was low, but the lack of water damage on the imperial base suggested some parts may remain dry. That meant a possibility of finding food, but also the possibility of becoming something's meal. Either way you’d be foolish to wander back out into the unknown without a weapon. 

Snapping a few branches off a nearby sapling you continue on in search of water ensuring the cave was never out of your sights. Snapping open a few vines you drink the water straight from it before filling up a water sachel to bring back to the Mandalorian. You make your way back up the cliff face, sitting down by the extinguished fires. Opening up the small bag you had packed you pull out a spool of dried sinew which you tie it to either end of the flexible branch standing up and stretching it to make sure it's functional before sitting back down and starting in on the arrows. After making half a dozen you stand up planning on heading back down in search of food.

“Leaving again” a familiar voice asks causing you to turn around

“How long have you been up?” you ask

“Woke up after you left.” He says, still propped up against the wall.

“I’m not going to re-dress you if that's what you’re waiting for” you say, lifting the bow over your head and down across your body. He gets up keeping the cloak tightly wrapped around him as he makes his way over to the clothes on the floor. You advert your eyes, not wanting to invade his privacy any more than you already had.

“Where do you think you’re going anyways?” He asks, reaching down for his pants and pulling them on.

“To get food, starving after dragging your heavy ass back here last night.”

“And you think you’re going to kill something with that” he asks, nodding to the bow you had made.

“only option, weapons were lost.” You retort. He gestures to his flamethrowers. “ We can’t eat something that's been incinerated. Stay here I’ll be back soon.”

“No we stay together.”

“Listen Mandalorian I…”

“Din.”

“What?”

“That’s my name, anyone who saved my life should know my name.” he says, putting on the last of his armour before bypassing you towards the drop off.

“Need a ride down?” he offers pointing to his jet pack.

“I prefer the old fashion way thanks.” You respond. He lands on the floor watching as you descend down the steep cliff top with ease. 

“I have water if you need any, I promise I wont look” you say, offering him the satchel. He takes it allowing you to walk ahead of him so he can drink from it. After a few hours of silence he speaks up 

“Thank you.”

“For what.”

“Saving me. You could have let me drown.”

“Thought about it” you say honestly, as you crouch down. “ Slinker tracks should make for an easy meal. Also means some of this planet must stay dry at night, let’s hope we parked the ship there.” You walk a few feet pushing back two large leaves revealing a grassy steppe where a herd of Slinkers were grazing. 

“Give me the weapon, I’ll shoot it down.” He says. 

“No you don’t know how to use it” you say. “Can’t have an innocent creature in pain because someone thinks he can use an old world weapon.”

“If I can use a blaster cannon I think I can handle a few twigs.” He says snatching it from you and aiming it at the small herd. You cross your arms and lean against a tree. Without the balancing technology outfitted in most bows his shot veres way off. To you this is the funniest thing in the galaxy and you burst into laughter causing the herd to scatter.

“Oh my makers.” You say not even attempting to hide your amusement. 

“Are you laughing at me?” He asks, turning to face you.

“No never” you say, openly laughing.

“You are.” He says, you can’t tell if he’s annoyed, amused, embarrassed or a combination of the three.

“I'm sorry it's funny, the deadliest guy in the galaxy can’t hit a target unless he’s got his fancy technology. Now give it back.” You say opening your hands. As he hands over the weapon he notices the scarring on your palms left over from the day he’d first seen you fight. 

“What are you going to eat now your obnoxious laugh has scared them off?” You draw the bow and shoot up into the trees. “Guess i'm not the only one who can't use it.” he mocks, but his smugness doesn't last long. After a few seconds a lantern bird drops down between the two of you. 

“Like I said before, I never miss.” you kneel down over the creature placing your hand on it in a similar fashion to what he saw you do in the gladiator fights.

“What is that?” he asks curiously.

“You have your religion and I have mine.” You say. 

“Do we have time to eat?” he asks

“Well if the planet turns into an ocean before we find the ship, I'll need my energy, you weigh more than a wookie in that armour” you pluck the animal bare, and kindle a small fire searing the meat. “You want some? I'll look away. You should probably eat. I seriously think you almost died last night.” He takes half the animal from you and the two of you eat back to back. 

“We should get going.” You say standing up and putting out the fire.

“Any idea where we're going.”

“You know what Din, I think we’re close.” You say. Despite the Mandalorians' doubt you do manage to get the two of you back to the ship before nightfall. Approaching it you see Anya face deep in a large beast she must have taken down.

“Good little creature” you say bending over to pet her “thought we’d never find our way back to you.” Pulling out the piece of blanket from the kids carrier you offer it to the vulptice hoping the scent wasn’t washed away. You recreate the galaxy’s map, and Anya traces the scent to a different planet. You look to Din expectantly

“Nar Shaddaa, also known as Smuggler’s Moon” he says.

“You been?”

“Once or twice, big city planet, essentially a criminal underworld, lots of metal, you’ll hate it” he offers.

“You don’t know that” you say, packing up the rest of Anya’s kill before handing it up to the Mandalorian. You're about to lift yourself up when you see Din crouched down and his hand extended out to you.

“Come on,” he says. You take his hand and he pulls you up.


	6. The Outsiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new lead brings you yo a new planet where you search for any trace of the child. Unable to locate him the two of you stop in at a Cantina and when a fight brings the two of you to a hotel new information is revealed, and not just about the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thank you for the comments and kudos hope you had a good new years!
> 
> TW: Swearing, blood, drinking, mentions of substance abuse

**Nar Shaddaa, Hutt Space, S-12**

Exiting the ship you take in your new surroundings. The city was highly technological; filled with high speed trains, sky scrapers, constant noise and the richest and poorest members of the galaxy. It was a true Ecumenopolis and there’s no mistaking that you’re out of your element in it.

“You’re right.” You remark, causing Din to look over to you “I do hate it.”

“Here” he says, handing you a set of knives to go with the blaster he’d previously gifted you. “Bow and arrow would stand out and it’s best we blend in.” You take them, concealing the blades in the sleeves of your cloak. 

“Anya, stay close” you whisper, pulling up the hood so as to shield the majority of your face from any passersby. The likelihood of you being recognized was exponentially higher than it had been during previous visits and anonymity was something that needed to be taken seriously here. Anya sniffs at the polluted air, miraculously picking up the child's scent in minutes. The two of you pursue her with heads down, maneuvering through the crowded sidewalk lining the busy highway where speeders rip up and down the tarmac towards their destinations. She leads you off the main road and down a side street backlit by the various neon hues radiating off the signs attached to the strip of cantinas and clubs. Anya sits down and you and the Mandalorian exchange a look of confusion.

“There's no way the kid’s in a strip club,” he states.

“Ya I figured,” you snap back, the unintended harshness catching you off guard, “the water must have washed off some of the scent”

“What does that mean for our plans?” he queries. 

“It means they just got more difficult.” You reach out through the force hoping the child may have caused a ripple in it recently, you can feel he’s one the planet, but there’s nothing to suggest his whereabouts. The situation wasn't being helped by the intermittent noise coming from the groups of intoxicated people moving between bars. You let out a groan of frustration causing a few nearby garbage cans to rattle and fall over subsequently startling a couple who were making out near them. 

“C’mon, let’s find a cantina, cool off, maybe someone’s seen the scavengers that ambushed the base.” he offers, not wanting any more attention drawn to the two of you. 

“Best idea you’ve ever had Mando.” You say, slapping him on the shoulder as he escorts you into one of the many cantinas lining the streets of the city. 

The club was packed full of creatures from all across the galaxy. You’d seen places like this before, having even been inside them on more than one occasion. Sometimes clients wanted to take the gladiators out to show them off as a demonstration of power and wealth. The clubs were usually loud with dark corners, expensive drinks, illicit drugs and company you could pay for. This place was no exception and honestly you’re surprised the Mandalorian had set foot in the cantina, you thought this would have quantified a den of sin to him and his creed. You push through the crowded dance floor taking a booth in a far corner in an attempt to disappear into the background. This task was helped by the dim lighting, loud music and general drunkenness of the patrons. 

“What do you want?” you ask, pulling your hood down, feeling confident no one would recognize you.

“I don’t drink in public,” he explains taking a seat. 

“And I don’t drink alone” you state, staring down at him. 

“When was the last time you had to drink alone?” he asks. If it wasn't for everything you knew about his personality you would have thought that was some kind of line. Unfortunately, you must have been speaking too loud as your statement had drawn the attention of a nearby Balosar.

“Well I can make sure that doesn’t happen” the Balosar slurs clumsily placing a hand on your hip and moving his groin too close to your ass for your, or Dins liking.

“I wasn’t talking to you leave” you state calmly, and the man releases you walking off as if nothing happened, before the Mandalorian could even formulate his next move.

“Here’s the deal, I'll drink if you tell me about that trick of yours” he offers, watching the Balosar disappear back into the crowd. 

“Deal” you say, turning to the bar. You make your way over through the mass of what we’re likely criminals or the ultra-rich, though oftentimes they fall hand in hand. This club didn’t smell like the lowbrow places you’d been to early on in your career, no it had that perfumed soaked scent of a millionaires mansion trying to masquerade the smell of fraud and blood that built it.

“Hey can I get two retsas, one with a long straw” you shout over the synthetic music blaring throughout the club to the Togruta bartender. You rest your elbows on the counter leaning forward, biting gently on your thumb as you turn your head, gazing over the crowd to where the Mandalorian was sat, absentmindedly stroking Anya’s head. 

“Here ya are love” the bartender says, you turn back around to face her smiling as you hand her the credits and take the drinks back to the table.

“What’s this?” Din asks, picking up the straw slightly. 

“Straw.” You say as if it’s obvious, taking a sip of your own beverage as you pull back into the booth “you can stick it up under your helmet. Then no one has to see your face”

“So how do you do that.” He asks referring to your ability to seemingly send people away.

“Do what?” you ask innocently, causing him to push the drink away, 

“Fine.” you say, and he pulls it back towards him “the truth is I don’t really know how it works. Just does” 

“Like magic” he states, maneuvering the straw under the helmet. 

“Not a witch” you return, watching some of the liquid drain from his glass. 

“The kid can heal can you?”

“No, I never learnt, I think only certain Jedis can. My specialities lie elsewhere.”

“Like the mind tricks.”

“Amongst other things but mind tricks are the simplest. Heads are easily influenced afterall.”

“Jedis'' he laughs audibly. It was the first time you’d heard him do so and you were taken aback by how pleasant it was. Sometimes it was easy to forget a human being was underneath all the metal.

“Why are you laughing? They exist.” you say smiling, still caught up in his laugh. 

“I know I’ve met three now. I just think it’s funny that the kid is more qualified than you” He jokes. Your mouth opens, somehow feeling both admired and insulted by the man sat across from you.

“Say aren’t you a Mandalorian” a passerby interrupts

“No he’s not.” You say, sending him on his way with a flick of your wrist.

“You have to teach me how to do that.”

“You just have to put your mind between a state of complete serenity and complete control. Once you tap in, it’s easy enough to use, but you have to keep at it, it’s a skill and it's remarkably easy to lose.” You say gesturing for him to continue drinking. “Well that and a genetic predisposition for force-sensitivity.” 

“Oh seems very easy,” he says.

“Well if it’s easy enough for a child to do.” You return.

“Did you use it to get the upper hand on me when we first met?”

“Maybe.” you respond finishing the last of your drink, only just noticing how lightheaded you were. It has been a while since you’d had a proper drink, but even so being this much of a lightweight wasn’t something you wanted the Mandalorian to know about.

“But you don’t use it all the time?” he prompts.

“No, not always safe. That why I was kept on Vryssa. Guess the empire, or ex-empire or whatever the hell they’re calling themselves these days, were hunting down any remaining Jedi” you explain, lightly tapping your fingernails along the empty glass. 

“Can you choke people?” he asks, causing you your eyebrows to raise involuntarily. 

“Only if they buy me dinner first,” you quip, watching as he finishes the last of his drink evidently not bothered by what you had just said “ but yes, I try not too unless absolutely necessary.”

“The kid tried it on Cara once.” he says laughing for the second time that evening. 

“Fuck,” you snort, partially coughing up your drink “what’d she do?”

“She was beating me in an arm wrestling match.” he chuckles, more so at the sound you had just emitted than anything else. 

“So you also need a kid to help you win an arm wrestling match?” you tease. 

“Don’t start with me, I’d snap your arm like a twig if we went at it.” Did he know how what he was saying sounded? If so, what was he hoping to achieve by it? He’s about to ask another question when you put a finger up “More drinks” you say scooting out of the seat and making your way back over to the bar.

“Back so soon?” the bartender asks

“Drinking’s a specialty of mine” you say with a smile “Same as before please”

“Of course” she wipes her hands on a towel before heading back to make the order. You rock back and forth on your heels until she returns, but not with the drinks.

“If you’re looking for something stronger” she offers, pulling out a packet of what you recognize as spice. You’d done your fair share of it in the early days of the arenas. Trainers used it to control their more unruly fighters, and you found yourself falling under that classification more often than not. It had also come in handy when you had to deal with some of the less pleasing clients who were paying for your services. After you made it to the big times you were weaned off it by San who couldn’t have you overdosing and losing him money. Your hand reaches out for it but you stop yourself, knowing if you took it the Mandalorian would find out and you’d lose his trust. Something which you hadn’t realized mattered so much to you. 

“I’m good for now, thanks though” she nods putting it back and returning with your drinks “If you change your mind, names Ynre come find me” you smile grabbing the drinks and moving back through the crowd. Sitting down you decide it's your turn to ask a question. 

“How did you know I was a tracker?” you slide the drink towards him and he catches it with ease.

“ A bartender told me you’d helped him find his daughter, I thought you were isolated from the rest of the world.” 

“Living has its cost even if you're off the grid” you begin “we needed credits as well, we offered our services to find those who had been taken, most of the time, all memory would be removed before they returned to the real world.”

“Why did you let him remember.”

“Somethings need to remembered, so they don’t happen again” you say, absentmindedly moving your index finger around the rim of the glass

“What’s it like.” He asks “Being one with the galaxy.”

“Pretty uneventful until you showed up in my life.” you say pointing a finger at him as you take another swig. 

“Well I can’t imagine anything much happening on Vryssa. Is there anything on that planet except for mud and trees.”

“Some people like the mud and trees, it’s the poverty that stops most people from staying long. Mining isn’t the industry it once was.”

“So that’s what the planet is known for fuel?”

“That and the most hangings during the war, tall trees make for excellent gallows.” Having finished another round of drinks you go to stand up again, hoping when you went back you wouldn’t be offered the spice again. You weren’t sure you’d be able to deny it a second time.

“I’ll get the next ones'' he says standing up. You sit back down, breathing out a sigh of relief as you watch him walk over to the bar. As he reaches the counter you watch him order placing his hand on the bar turning to talk to a Twi’lek, Arkanian and human who had appeared around him. You take note of the body language, it’s plain to see what their intentions were. Whether it was for the armour or something else you weren’t sure, but there was no denying the Mandalorian had something about him that made him undeniably attractive, even if his face was hidden. He allows a few of them to trace their hands over his armor, the helmet disabling you from gauging what he was thinking. As you watch the scene unfold you smile to yourself finding it somewhat amusing, but at the same time you feel a knot form in your stomach. You brush it off as you see him returning back to your table.

“Armour kinks really a thing then?” you ask nodding your head to the women who were still staring at him from the bar, as he hands you a drink. 

“You have no idea,” he says,sitting back down. So he was experienced, you hadn’t been sure what his creed had said about sex. Your mind drifts back to the cave, causing you to wonder what else was going on under that armour. It was hard to say you wouldn’t if the opportunity presented itself, not that it ever would, most days you were unsure if he was even indifferent towards you and vice versa. 

“Any more questions” you ask, freeing yourself from your thoughts, which you chalked up to the alcohol, not enough sleep and too much time alone.

“Are you sleeping?” you're taken aback by this question, why had he asked that. Noticing your concern he continues “When you fall asleep in front of me it’s hard not to notice the night terrors. You ask for me in your sleep. Do you know that? ” You did, but the nightmares were none of his business.

“Well if it’s your name I’m saying it really must be a nightmare, either way I couldn't tell you about them if I wanted to” you lie, hoping your smile would snuff out any suspicions. 

“Are they about the fighting rings?” he asks, a sense of guilt hanging in the air. 

“No, those stopped a few weeks in” You mumure, refusing to make eye contact with the helmet. He’s about to press for more information when a group of Zabrak walk in. You hadn’t noticed how late it had gotten and trouble usually starts after 1am.

“We should leave, gangsters and you’re too drunk to be of any use.”

“Shut up” you say, downing the last of your drink and cocking your head as if you had just proven some kind of point before pulling your hood back up. As you stand your foot gets caught in your cloak and you stumble. With one strong arm he stops you yet again from plummeting forward, catching your waist just in time. 

“I’m not drunk, I just tripped!” you exclaim, trying and failing at hiding a smile as you stare up at him. If it wasn’t for the helmet you’d have seen the grin that had been plastered on Dins face for most of the evening as well. The two of you are almost out the door when you feel someone pull your hood down. The culprit, a tall, handsome man, has moved in front of you, blocking your exit. 

“The huntress, you got out,” he exclaims moving towards you causing you to take a step back.

“You have the wrong person” you lie, trying to move past him but he steps in front of you again. 

“I wouldn’t forget you, not after what we did,” he looks from you up to the Mandalorian “She’s worth every penny you spent Mando, the best,”

“She says she doesn’t know you. Now move.” Din interjects, succinctly cutting him off. You try again to move towards the door but once again the man steps in front of you.

“C’mon for old times’ sake.” He goes to pull you into him. Tiring of the interaction you drop down one of the knives with an aim of shanking him. Before you can, you hear the distinct sound of metal against skin as Dins fist connects with the man's face, knocking him out. 

“Let’s go” he says, pulling your hood back up and ushering you quickly out the door, having now gained the attention of the group at the bar.

“Someone’s following us” you whisper, as Anya begins to emit a low growl. “bounty hunters. Five of them, I can take two if you get the rest.” Without looking at each other the two of you turn, in sync, to face your stalkers. 

“Quite a bounty on you two.” One shouts, spitting out chew onto the street, “between the underground, the empire and the gladiators you’re the galaxy’s most wanted duo.”

“Walk away. While, you still can.” the modulated voice says as Din moves his cloak back, revealing the blaster at his side. 

“Five versus a drunk Mandalorian and a girl. I like our odds. You don’t mind sharing do you Mando, we like to try the merchandise before we” The lead Zabrak drops to the ground before he can finish his sentence. One of your knives embedded deep in his throat you maintain eye contact with the other four Zabrak as their leader sputters out the last of his breaths. They draw their weapons and an array of blaster shots sound throughout the alleyway until only two of you remain standing,

“You okay?” The Mandalorian asks, giving you a once over.

“Ya, but you’re not.” You say gesturing to the knife currently lodged deep in his side. He reaches up to pull it out.

“Don’t,” you exclaim, grabbing his hand in yours, causing him to look down at you. You quickly release it, worried you may have just crossed a personal boundary. “ It needs to be removed carefully, it’s close to a vein. If you take it out you could bleed to death before we can patch it up.” you explain quickly. “C’mon there’s got to be a place around here somewhere.” The good news was there was a hotel in sight as you turned the corner, but the bad news was that it was upscale. Security would be increased and the knife currently embedded in the Mandalorian would stick out like a sore thumb. 

Noting Din’s slowing pace, and aware of the knife's close proximity to a vein and how more movement could dislodge it, you opt to head into the hotel. You enter through the high reaching, stained glass doors depicting what appeared to be a ball of sorts. You sit the Mandalorian down in an armchair near one of the romanesque pillars lining the foyer, hoping to obscure him from the front desk. Leaving Anya with him you make your way towards the desk, fortunately, due to the late hour late the lobby was essentially vacated. You look up, making eye contact with the concierge as you do, you pull down your hood hoping it would make you appear less threatening. You realize your error when you see a look of panic plastered on his face, likely caused by the flecks of blood marking your hands, neck and face. You see his hand reach for the phone. You make it to him as he's dialing, placing a finger on the hook switch ending the call before it starts. 

“Please, we were ambushed on our way back from town, I’m here on a trip for my father. He's an ambassador, the Mandalorian is my bodyguard. We need a room, we can pay any price.” You plead apparently convincingly enough for him to place the phone back down on its receiver as he begins the process of checking you in. 

“Seperate rooms I assume.” He says inputting the information

“No ones fine” you say. Noticing the look of judgment coming from the concierge, you continue “He doesn't sleep.” 

“Don’t worry, everything here is kept very secret even from your father.”

“No... we… we’re not..” you decide to quit while you're ahead. He ends up offering you a cheaper rate for the room, you being an ambassador's relative and all.

“Thank you” you say sincerely as he hands you the key.

“How’d you manage that?” Din asks upon your arrival

“What can I say I’m an impressive negotiator” Helping him slowly to the elevator, looking back to the concierge offering him a look of thanks once again. 

“You sure are.” he says as the elevator doors close, reopening again on the 21st floor.

“Not bad,” you murmur, taking in the room as you sit him down on the king size bed. “I’m going to get some medical supplies, don’t take that knife out until I’m back, and try not to die.” you say, tossing him one of two room cards before exiting the room, descending in the elevator to the main floor and exiting back into the street with Anya at your side. 

The two of you dart through the alleys the street lamps illuminate the puddles forming on the pavement beneath your feet. You turn into the first pharmacy with an open sign and begin gathering the necessary supplies from its shelves. One of the benefits of being on a planet run by crime lords was the availability of cheap, illegal and oftentimes more efficient medicines. You’re reaching for a bottle of Shesharile Vodka to use as an antiseptic when you feel something watching you. You turn just in time to see a black cloak disappear into the adjacent aisle. You follow it over to the next aisle but it moves just out of your view. You carry on into the next aisle, then the next, following the shadow frantically until you reach the cashier who gives you a side eye suggesting to you that there was definitely no one else in the store. You pay for the supplies and make your way back out into the rain which hits against your hood lightly. The soft padding helped to drown out the sense of foreboding that had been with you since you left the hotel. A nearby rib cat runs into a garbage can, making you jump. Startled, you look behind you, but there’s no one there. 

You shake your head, what was going on with you. It must just be the drink, or the lack of sleep. You continue to tell yourself it’s just your imagination even when you hear your name whispered into your ear as you re-enter the hotel. Making a bee-line for the elevator you manically press the close door button, the elevator opens once you reach your floor and you swipe the key card. You rip the door open at the sound of the beep, briskly closing it behind you, chest heaving. Your panic worsens when you look to the bed and notice the Mandalorian was not where you had left him. Your eyes scan the room uncontrollably until you hear a faint buzzing coming from the bathroom. You swing the door open and look down to the floor where you see Din sitting. The knife lays next to him as he works at cauterizing his abdomen's broken skin back together. You bend over slapping his hand hard enough for it to retreat away from the wound.

“I said to leave the knife in.” You chastise stepping over him and squatting down to get a better angle of the gash. 

“It’s fine, I've done this a hundred times,” he says nonchalantly, once again picking up the pen. After a few minutes of playing tug-of-war you manage to wrangle the cauterizer out of his hand taking it with you as you make your way back to supplies you’d bought. You pull the vodka and return to his side pulling the cork out with your teeth before applying a small amount of it to a towel.

“This might sting” you say as you wipe it against the lesion with gentle strokes. As you do he remains stoic, there’s not even a flinch. A notable sign of someone who was used to being in pain.

“I” he says, but you cut him off, preventing him from making a case for cauterization.

“Shut it, it could get infected, we have no idea where that knife has been. Plus stitches heal better than burns.” You state matter-of-factly, fetching the needle and thread from the supply bag.

_ Mando's POV _

He can’t stop looking at your face as you stitch him back up, you were focused, but there was no sign of stress. You were calm, relaxed as if it was a second nature to you, something that was to be done absentmindedly. You must have done this before, maybe in the early days of fighting. Low brow gladiatorial battles were often messy and crude, you must have had your fair share of wounds when you were just starting off. His mind wanders to the comment you made about burnt wounds healing poorly. Had you seen the many that covered his body that night in the cave? Did you think he was hideous? Why did he care so much, seemingly all of a sudden?

“There. All done” you say, biting the string and applying some bacta to the now closed skin. As you stand up he notices a dark stain glistening through the back of your shirt.

“Wait,” he says quickly, trying to get your attention.

“What?” you ask, turning to face him still wiping his blood off your hands. He’s shocked you hadn’t noticed, based on the amount of blood the laceration was deep.

“You’re bleeding” he says, watching as you casually turn to look at your back.

“Come here” he says, taking another step towards you, concerned you don’t seem bothered by the news that you were bleeding profusely.

“I’m fine, it’s just a reopened old wound. I’ve had worse in the arena.” You say. Every time you brought up the arena, a twinge of guilt came over him. He wouldn’t let any harm come to you again, not while you were with him. 

“Stop being stubborn.” He says. He’s about to grab you and force you down, but he rethinks his approach. Instead he places a leathered hand gently on your shoulder, turning you to face him.

“Let me help. Please.” This does the trick and he looks away as you remove your shirt which was now soaked through with blood. As you make your way over to the bed he sees the large open wound going up your back, it was red, swollen and bleeding. He puts some towels down on the bed and you lay down on your stomach. Upon closer inspection he notices the markings going up your spine. They were still prominent even amongst the healed over scars. His hand hover over the ancient scripture which matched up with those on your arms and face. 

“Is it bad?” you ask, pulling him out of his trance and stopping him from tracing his fingers over your skin. 

“Yes, it’s reopened a few times by the looks of it, did this ever heal?”

“Don’t know can’t reach back there” you mutter.

“It’s infected, it needs to be cleaned, and closed, it’s not deep but it’s too wide for stitches so it’ll have to be cauterized.” 

“Just leave it. It’ll heal” you say pushing yourself up onto your elbows. He places a firm hand on your shoulder stopping you from fully extending upwards.

“Or it won’t and you’ll die and I’ll be back to square one.” He says, hoping it's enough to convince you to let him help you. He sighs a breath of relief when you lower yourself back down onto the towels. He positions himself over you, pouring some of the opened vodka into the lesion to cleanse it, noticing your back arch slightly as it does. He takes off one of his gloves, offering it to you. 

“Bite down on this”

“This some kind of thing for you.” you ask, taking it from him.

“Or don’t cauterizing isn’t a walk in the park.” he says watching as you reluctantly place it in your mouth before turning your head back to face out the window overlooking the city below. Apparently it was a thing for him, but he shakes his head of any kind of desire in order to focus on the task at hand.

“This will hurt.”

_ Your POV _

You feel the flame hit your skin, but you refuse to flinch, not wanting to appear weak in front of the Mandalorian. You remain still as he cauterizes your skin back together as the smell of burnt flesh fills the air around you. You find yourself wondering how high his tolerance for pain was, if he could essentially melt his skin back together without so much as a twinge. You found yourself exceedingly grateful for the leather which was likely stopping any noises being emitting unwillingly. He closes it up and you feel his hand go to your neck.

“I’m not dead” you say unmoving, your body was still in shock.

“You hadn’t moved in a while, I just wanted to make sure.” He says reaching for the salve,

“Leave it we may need it later.” You protest, but he ignores you, putting it over the wound, evidently not in the mood to argue with you. After a while you stand up and make your way to the mirror to check out his handiwork, not too shabby you think.

“Well now you’re not going to bleed out, you should get some rest” you say, throwing him his glove back before picking up your shirt and rinsing it out in the sink. You lay it out to dry over the radiator in the bathroom.

“You rest i'll take first watch” he says

“Seriously” you say emerging from the doorway “you lost a lot of blood.”

“I won’t be able to rest until the kid’s found.”

“No use to it if you're half asleep, off your game and get shot down one parsec in.” you retort. With that he accepts defeat and gets on top of the bed spreading out his legs and placing his hands behind his head. Careful not to disrupt Anya who was curled up on the bed's corner. You pour yourself a glass of the leftover vodka, swirling it around as you gaze out the window of the 21st floor. The city lights illuminate the sky as if it was daytime, you couldn’t understand why anyone would choose to live in such a place. You gaze over to the Mandalorian, was he really asleep? He looked like he was, you’d never seen him splayed out like this before. Must be the only comfortable way of sleeping in all that clunky armour. You still couldn't wrap your head around how he kept it on all the time. Staring back out the window you imagine what life will be like once you’ve gotten the child back and you're free to lead a calmer life. After a few hours you hear the rustle of bed sheets. Turning your head you watch as the Mandalorian maneuvers off the bed with ease.

“Batteries recharged?” you joke, finishing the last of the vodka. 

“I'm not an android” he replies, not having caught that it had been a joke. You make your way to the bed and get under the covers which were still warm from where he had been sitting a few moments ago. You rest your head back onto the pillows and shift to your side pulling the covers over your head to block out the lights of the city.

“What are you doing?” he ask 

“I’m trying to get it dark enough to sleep.” 

“I can close the curtains”

“And you'd just sit in a chair in the dark like some kind of weirdo?” he doesn’t respond after that and you doze off before another conversation can be started.  You wake up with the sun in your eyes, you must have de-cocooned yourself sometime during the night. Shit, you’d slept through the night. Not something you’d usually be upset at but you felt guilty for making Din take the majority of the watch.

“You should have woken me up, I would have taken another watch” you say sitting up in the bed and stretching your arms up to the sky, the tightness of the closed wound pulling slightly as you do.

“It seemed like a restful sleep. I figured you needed it.” You hop out of the bed and go to the bathroom pulling your blood stained shirt back on, muttering out a gross. The heat from the radiator had crusted the residue into the fabric.

“I’m gonna go get some towels from the front desk do you need anything” you ask scratching Anya’s ears and grabbing a room key. He shakes his helmet no. 

You make your way to the desk, taking note of the assortment of well-dressed creatures moving throughout the lobby in the light of day. They stare as you pass through the lobby either disgusted by your bloodied appearance or suspicious of your intent. 

“Must be a bounty hunter. I wonder if she has any idea what’s being auctioned off tonight. Should I ask” You overhear a woman ask as you pass by

“Good morning” a new concierge says. 

“Morning, can I get some towels.” You ask, nonchalantly rifling through one of the many pamphlets littering the desk. 

“Of course anything else madam?”

“ No, that's all thanks” you say, taking the towels. “actually yes this auction what’s that all about.” 

“Oh yes the collector, he's having one tonight. Its location has been kept top secret. It changes each year to add to the excitement.” they explain. 

“How would one go about getting an invite?” you implore, placing the towels back down on the counter.

“They usually find you. If you're rich, important or dangerous enough that is.” They say offering you a smile.

“Thanks” you say, formulating a plan the second you start your walk back to the elevator.

“I’m, so sorry” you say bumping into a woman who had been flashing around an invite when you had first entered the lobby. Slipping your hand into her shawl you grab the thin piece of paper pocketing it as she exclaims something along the line of how they're just letting anyone in these days. 

As you re-enter the room you hear the shower turning off.

“You shower in that thing” you ask when the door opens.

“Not the towel.” He says “where are the clean ones?” he asks, tossing the bloodied fabric onto the floor.

“Got something better. A lead” you say throwing the invite on the table.

“We won’t get past the door, looking like this” he says. You hold up a finger and dial the front desk putting on the voice of the woman in the lobby.

“Hi it’s Mal Ytha” you say looking at the card, “the dress for tonight should be delivered to room 2108, yes its changed, thank you” you say hanging up the phone.

“How do you know it’ll fit?” he asks. 

“She looked about my size.”

“If you’re planning on going in alone to get the kid, think again.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, invites got a plus one which means you get to be my bodyguard.” This gets a laugh.

“What” you say, his laugh still taking you by surprise, its sound not quite matching up with the gruff Mandalorian you knew.

“ It’s just a funny thought, you needing a bodyguard.” He says as you open the knock at the door.

“Thank you”, you say, taking the towels and garment that had just been delivered by a member of the hotel staff.

“Shine up your armour princess, the event starts in an hour and its inner city, so we should probably drop our stuff back off at the ship before we head in ” He nods in agreement. 

You get back to the ship and drop Anya off with the rest of your stuff, not willing to risk bringing her into another auction room. You change in the cockpit, the bathroom was too small and you didn’t want to devalue the constitution of the dress, afraid it may cause you to stand out. If the rich could spot anything it was someone masquerading as one of them. Fortunately your ability to guess proportions were right and the dress fit almost perfectly. Dins rearranging the armoury as you lower yourself down his helmet doing a double take when you enter into his line of sight. 

“Don’t worry I can still run and fight in this thing if needed.” you say, assuming that’s why he had been staring for so long. Little did you know he was staring because he’d never seen something so beautiful in the entire galaxy. He couldn’t take his eyes off you.

“I’m not worried.” He says clearing his throat, trying to get a hold of himself. 

“Good”, you say slipping the knives into the pants concealed beneath your dress. 

“Shall we” you say, gesturing to the door in front of you. 


	7. The Extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The auction leads you to the child but the empire’s hot on your tail. With all hope lost you make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of drugs/alcohol/substance abuse, swearing

You walk through the damp street, you don’t know what this dress is made of but the dirt and grime caused by the recent rain seemed to simply bounce off it. The streets were jam-packed, somehow even busier than they were the night prior and as the two of you make your way towards the auction hall Din’s visor scans the crowd, making sure nothing seems out of place. He takes care to never be more than a few inches away from you, convincing himself it's in order to maintain appearances. After all he knew you were more than capable of handling yourself, and why else would he feel the need to be so close to you. 

“You lost beautiful?” A youthful looking Falleen asks as she appears out of the shadows

“No.” Din replies, making himself visible at your side when she moves into the light. 

“Well I’m sure you're very beautiful under that armour Mando, but I was talking to your friend here.The names Isi and I make a living helping people around the city” Din’s about to respond again when you interject.

“Actually Isi we do seem to have gotten ourselves a bit lost, we're here for the auction.”

“I’ve heard of it,” she says, staring down at her manicure. You look up at Din motioning for him to pay her which he does begrudgingly. Taking the credits she leads you through the city, stopping outside a building covered completely in reflective mirrors. 

“Best of luck” Isi, says offering you her hand

“Thank you, for your discretion” taking it you slide her a few more credits and she leans back against the wall of the building watching as the two of you enter. Two men in tailored suits open the inner doors granting you access to a small closed off foyer, also covered in the one way glass. You hand your invitation to the man on the right, parting your lips ever so slightly and gaze up at him batting your eyelids ever so slightly. In your experience a touch of flirting went a long way, especially when it came to moving through security. 

He smiles and looks from you, up to the Mandalorian then back down. Turning his head to look at his partner he chuckles slightly. 

“He your boyfriend, or something?” 

“Bodyguard” you emphasize. 

“Makes sense” he murmurs loud enough for the two of you to hear.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the modulated voice asks obviously aggravated.

“Never mind him, he’s just sensitive about the... you know ” you mime the outline of a helmet. The guard nods and lets you pass through placing his hand on the small of your back as you do causing you to cringe internally. Nothing worse than a stranger's hand where you didn’t want it. You glare back at the Mandalorian hoping your eyes would convey a message of ‘be cool’. A task he was about to accomplish when the second guard places a firm hand on his arm.“Leave the blaster Mando, there’s no weapons allowed.”

“He has no weapons” you interject, de-escalating the scene that was about to play out caused by the tremendous amount of male energy that was currently taking up the entire room.

“You’re right sorry ma’am, enjoy your evening” he says letting go of the Mandalorians arm allowing him to pass.

“Way to keep your cool, let’s try and get through the night without creating a scene” you say, slightly annoyed by whatever the hell he thought that display was going to achieve. Your anger disappears as you turn to an enormous room filled with people dressed to the nines in the finest the galaxy had to offer. Chandeliers dripping in diamonds hung down from the high ceilings illuminating the room like a sky full of stars and casting a rose gold hue across the occupants moving about the ballroom floor which seemed to sparkle underneath the high heels. Servers moved seamlessly throughout the crowd; they were all dressed in lavish costumes, depicting various fashions from across space and time. The trays they carry are filled with multicolor foods and gem-coloured drinks. You’d never seen anything so opulent in your entire life. You’d noticed that servers would pair off with guests and disappear returning later with a look that could only be chalked up to exceptional sex or spice, both of which resulted in a similar glazed over and dewy look. A Darthomorian in a low cut red dress approaches you offering you a drink, you smile and thank them.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” The modulator speaks up, as you bring the drink to your lips.

“Why? I might as well enjoy the lifestyles of the rich and dangerous while I’m here” you snap, apparently you were still upset at him.

“It has love wallop in it, makes the drinker more suggestible to certain propositions usually sent over by someone who wants to.” His voice trails off.

“Ew” you say pulling a face before dumping it in a nearby plant. “Guess I’m safer going to the bar.” You swirl your new, drug free, drink around and rest your elbows down on a nearby table, hoping the auction would begin shortly.

“How did you know what was in that drink.” You ask in an attempt to help pass the time. 

“They show up at these kinds of things, so does spice and other illegal substances.”

“Once again how do you know about this? You spent a lot of time around illegal substances? I didn’t think it would be your scene.” you say taking a sip of the ruby coloured drink you had ordered. 

“I’ve brought a lot of dealers over the years. It also crossed my path in my...” He pauses before continuing reluctantly “ wilder days.”

“Wilder days hey? Love to hear about those sometimes. You sample the product?” you probe, he gives you an unmistakable look of disappointment “Maybe you should, might help chill you out a bit.” You joke.

“That would go against my creed and fundamental belief system. Spice is...”

“Highly addictive, ya I know , it was a joke.” You say shaking your head, why did he have to be so high and mighty all the time. 

“You’ve had it?” he seems surprised by this news, you hoped it wouldn’t change his opinion of you, the two of you had been getting on pretty well of late and you’d hate to jeopardize that.

“You gonna arrest me?” you joke nervously, hoping he didn’t notice how much his response mattered to you.

“No, just… how the hell did you stop? Are you okay to even be here, it's everywhere” was it disappointment or concern you picked up in his voice, you couldn’t quite discern between the two.

“I’ll be fine just tell me if it’s in anything I’m about to put into my body. And knock me out if you see me going for it” Diverting from the conversation you lift up a piece of food and show it to the Mandalorian who lets you know it’s safe to eat. 

“Holy shit this is good!” you exclaim, looking around for where the waitress had gone 

“Can you feel him?.” Din asks drawing your attention back to the reason why you were here in the first place. 

“Too many people, I’ve already disrupted the force once I don’t want to do it again so quickly someone might notice. We’ll have to wait for the first item and follow whoever brings it out.” Just then a woman in a slinky red dress appears with some kind of an egg on a pillow and steps up onto the stage where an Ishi Tib drones out the rules and regulations for bidding.

“Is that an Kadri’Ra egg.” you ask in amazement.

“Looks like it”

“I thought they were extinct” you say still in awe

“Guess not” he replies, his shortness had become increasingly apparent over the course of the evening.

“We’ll get the kid soon, don’t worry, he has to be here.” You reassure, looking up at him causing him to look away. As the woman passes back through the crowd the two of you turn in tandem and follow her until you reach the back of the room. You stop and place your back against the wall, craning your neck you look to see which hallway the woman had disappeared down. You turn back quickly as another woman in similar garb appears out the largest of the hallways, carrying a cape made from an ice dragon pelt. As she moves towards the stage the two of you enter where she had exited. You move through the wide hallway until you reach the end, where a large metal door prevents you from moving any further.

“Should have about 15 minutes before the next one comes out.” You say stopping a few feet from the door. “you think anyone’s in...” you're almost done your sentence when you hear footsteps approaching from behind you.

Before you can make sense of what's happening the Mandalorian has pulled you into a thin hallway off shoot by the nook of your elbow. You’re now face to face with his chest and suddenly very aware of how tall he was.

“Where’s the other half of the item, seriously were two in and I’m looking like a fool up there!” an Arkanian, who you assume must be the collector and the host of the party, exclaims. You see them do a double take to where you're currently hiding, and watch as they begin to move towards the hallway.

“Can you pick me up?” you whisper urgently, 

“Yes, but…”

“do it now” he complies with your order, as he does you wrap your legs around the armour covering his hips and prop your back against the wall, draping your arms loosely over his shoulders before burying your head in the part of his neck bare from armour, hoping that the compromising position would be enough to deter the collector rom asking any question. Out of the corner of your eye you watch as the presenter takes note of the two of you. Raising their eyebrows they turn and move back to the door.

“Yes that’s it, get it out there now so the bidding can begin, gods it’s hard to find good help these days.” they exclaim turning and following behind the presenter with the newly acquired artifact. You let out a sigh of relief removing your face from his neck quickly realizing that your nose is just millimetres away from his helmet.

“You can put me down now” you whisper breathlessly, for a reason you couldn’t quite explain. You take note of the slight hesitation that precedes him dropping you. Gathering yourself you exit the hallway and reposition yourself in front of the large metal door. You can’t see a panel on it or a key slot, it must only be accessible from the inside looking up, you spot a window.

“Give me a boost” you say, and he obliges. You lift the hem of your outfit and step onto his interlocked hands which he uses to push you up enabling you to reach the ledge. Pulling yourself up you roll through the window and drop down onto the rooms floor alerting the person in charge of handing out the auction items. You knock him out and swipe his key card using it to open the door for Din. 

“This way” you say, dragging the handler's body over to a nearby post and tying him to it. Standing up you turn to see hundreds of items up for auction varying from Millaflower to a juvenile varactyl.

“Do you see him?” you ask, picking up a vial of what you recognized as death stick placing it back down when you hear him respond.

“No” you think you hear his voice break. “Wait.” he says, walking up to another, smaller closed off room placing a gloved hand on the door. He draws his blaster aiming for the lock. You lower his hand hoping to prevent a beam bouncing around the room subsequently giving you away. You lift up the key card you’d swiped from the guy in the room and use it to open up the door. He moves towards the oval container floating in the middle of the room and drops down to one knee as you watch tentatively from the door. Pushing a button the oval opens up and a tiny green three fingered hand reaches up for him. You hear a slight gurgle as the second hand comes up making a grabbing motion. Din picks up what has to be the most adorable creature you’ve ever seen.

“Told you I’d get you back didn’t I” he chuckles, you can hear the smile in voice as he hands the kid the small silver ball. You approach cautiously until you're standing beside him.

“Well fair enough I get why you traded me in for him” you say offering the child your finger which he grabs happily, looking up at you.

“ You two know each other or something?” He asks, his helmet staring up at you.

“Must be a force thing” you say, smiling down at the little critter.

“We have to go” you say, closing the egg hoping it would buy enough time to make a swift exit. With the child wrapped neatly under his arm the two of you move swiftly through the back alleys in darkness.

“Well that went better than I…” almost as if on cue, your speech is interrupted by the sound of blasters ricocheting off the ship's metal exterior. He hands you the child and rushes up to the cockpit to prepare for take-off.

“Brace yourself” he shouts down and you grab onto the overhanging bars with one hand and secure the child with your other, pressing your thigh against a beam in an attempt to stabilize yourself. As the ship lifts off the ground you hear the sounds of even more blaster bullets hitting its side.

“Din!” you yell up from below

“I’m working on it!” he shouts back down. A few moments later he manages to get the ship out of the reach of the blasters, punching it as he exits the stratosphere. A distinct beeping sound rings throughout the ship indicating there was a problem that needed fixing sooner rather than later. You ungrip your hands from the bars and check on the child who seems completely unaware of the situation. Using your free hand you pull yourself up to the cockpit where a disgruntled Mandalorian was cursing under his breath. You place the child down in the back seat buckling him in before taking your own.

“How far can we make it without stopping.” You ask after a long enough time had elapsed for the Mandalorian to calm down

“Far enough to be safe, I hope.” Turning to the side you see the kid sleepily closing its eyes.

“Could you put him to bed? I have to deal with this.” He says gesturing to the entire dashboard which was currently lit up like a tree on life day.

“Of course” you say, you were completely taken with the child, and more than happy to spend time with it.

“Alright where does he keep your bed then.” You say opening up a few compartments until you find the sleeping quarters. Opening the doors Anya’s head looks over to you evidently having slept through the whole ordeal comfortably on the bed. It was decent sized compared to most ship beds but still small especially for someone of Dins stature. Above it was a small hammock like contraption which you assumed was where the child, who was now more awake than asleep, slept.

“You need to rest.” You say softly, but he keeps staring up at you and grabbing at your hair. “C’mon you going to get me in trouble, with the guy upstairs” you smile down at him as he coos slightly. “Well I know one thing that used to help me sleep when I was about your size” You start to sing softly to the creature stroking one of its long ears as you do until it's fallen asleep. Unbeknownst to you the Mandalorian had heard you singing and followed the sound downstairs watching you and the child from afar. 

“Mesh’la” he says louder than intended, causing you to turn around.

“He’s just asleep now,” you whisper, handing him to the Mandalorian so he can put him up top. You watch as he tucks the kid in gently squeezing one of its feet before turning back to quietly return to the cockpit.

“Did you say something down there?” you ask, sitting back in the co-pilot seat.

“No,well, yes I was just wondering what the sound was. I’d never heard something like it before.”

“What a lullaby. Didn’t have many of those growing up at the convent?” you ask, always slightly surprised by any personal information the Mandalorian revealed to you. 

“No, at least none I can remember. What are they used for?”

“You’ve heard songs before though.”

“Yes, I heard some on Vryssa.”

“ Well Vryssa is home to many a folk song, helps people forget where they are. A lullaby is a song, often sung to a child to help them sleep.” You explain.

“What were you singing about.” He asks

“Ones was about a hanging that happened in Vryssa, told the story of two lovers planning to meet there”

“Doesn’t seem suitable for a child”

“No but I assume he doesn't speak English and lullaby is more about the melody than the words, the second was one passed down from my grandmother about the meadows of her home planet.”

“Where was she from your grandmother?” he asks. 

“She never told me a name, only descriptions.”

“Maybe you’ll get to see it one day.”

“Ya maybe, if you and this kid don’t get me killed first.” you laugh, only partially kidding. 

“Grogu.”

“Bless you?” 

“The kids name, it’s Grogu.” he chuckled softly glancing over at you, still thinking about the way you had looked with him in your arms, singing softly. 

After a while the beeping increases to a point where landing was no longer a task that could be put off. You step out onto a stone covered surface stretching out your legs and breathing in the remarkably fresh air. 

“Think we lost them” you state, bending down and placing a palm on the smooth, cool moss covered stones. You stand back up and turn around watching as the Mandalorian exits the ship with a tool kit in hand and Anya and Grogu in pursuit. The kid follows Din over to where the damage is opting to stare up at him as he works, seemingly not wanting to be apart from him ever again. 

“It's just one of the stabilizers, an easy fix we should be good to go soon!” He shouts over to you

“Anything I can do to help?” You offer

“No, It's a one person job. Thank you” With that you head off curious in exploration of the planet. It's old, empty, you wonder if anyone had ever been here before you. It wasn’t very livable, no trees, no food, no water, a truly desolate place. Yet it possessed a charm unique to planets of old, untouched by the reach of the empire, the republic and everything in between. You peer back over your shoulder, Anya’s sat protectively near the child who's still watching the Mandalorian rattle around the ship. You turn your head back as he closes up, not wanting to get caught staring. He picks up Grogu and re-enters the ship with Anya following close behind. You're about to join them when you feel something approaching. You begin to walk further from the ship and closer towards the presence you were feeling, stopping in your tracks when you see a triangular ship approaching. It's large, too big to be from any crime lord.

“It’s imperial” you hear a voice yell from afar as the Mandalorian makes his way towards you.

“Well never outrun them” you whisper, your brain running through the possible scenarios.

“We have to go” 

``We'll never outrun them” you say louder and firmer this time, it didn't take an android to figure out what your probability of success was. 

“We don’t have time to argue about this” he grabs your arm, but you pull it free turning to face him. 

“Go” The words leave your mouth before you can process what you're saying. He doesn’t move. You can hear the ship approaching inching closer. 

“Take them and leave, you have to protect them, keep them safe.” he was right you didn't have time to argue about this. 

“Not without you.” he says refusing to move. 

“Go!” you say shoving him “Now!”

“I'm not leaving you here”

“Yes you are, the kid he’s all that matters right now, go before he’s taken again. Now!”

“Just come with us” he pleads

“We won’t make it. You know we won't. This isn’t a negotiation. Go I’ll give you as much time as I can.” You see him finally accept the fact that this was in the only way.

“Here, take this” he says, giving you his blaster before turning and starting back towards the ship. He stops turning around one last time.

“(y/n) I…”

“I know” you say, using the force to throw him back towards the ship before turning to face the imperial ship which has landed a hundred yards in front of you.

Dialing up the ship Din takes note of the imperial model hoping he’d be able to find it again. As the troopers march out he sees you look back at him nodding your head as if to say you’ll be fine.You clear your mind breathing in the cool air. Closing your eyes you kneel on the ground placing one hand on the stone and the other on the blaster at your side. You can hear the ship taking off behind you as the troopers take aim firing at them from below, but the shots rebound off the force field that you’ve created. You hold your ground as the troopers move in towards you determined to protect those inside the ship. Din watches as the blaster shots rebound back into the crowd of troopers. 

With one last look he jumps the ship into hyperspeed. He moves it into auto pilot and throws his head back in frustration as he hears Grogu cry out. “I know. Well get her back, but we're going to need some help” He says, picking up the kid holding him on his lap as he punches in the coordinates of a familiar planet. You drop the force field and begin firing when you hear the ship jump into hyperspace taking out as many troopers as you can before the blaster runs out. In one last ditch effort you throw it at a stormtrooper knocking it out. Slowly raise your hands in the air. They take aim. You prepare yourself.

“Wait! Don’t shoot” a tall man, dressed in all black says as the crowd of troopers part in his wake.

“We may not need the child after all.”


	8. The Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caged and alone you struggle to stay alive as the empire questions you about the child. With nothing left to lose you begin planning your final escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Swearing, Torture

You're woken by yet another electrical shock coursing through your veins. They’d upped your security after your fourth escape attempt which meant you were only removed from your cell for intermittent questioning and various invasive tests. The sporadic visits left you with a distorted sense of time leaving you completely unaware at just how long you had been on the ship, a day? A week? A few hours? Your blood being drained wasn't helping the situation. You knew they would have figured out by now that its life elongating properties were nothing more than rumour, so what the hell did they need so much for? An all-inclusive spa?

After the shock finishes coursing through you, the two troopers cuff your limp limbs and walk you over to yet another cold, white, over-fluorescent room that smelled disconcertingly like bleach. They toss you roughly into a chair and restrain your wrists, abdomen and legs with thick metal straps that were sure to leave bruises. The troopers exit the room remaining at the door. Your multiple escape attempts paired with your ability to use the force had made them wary, watching your every move like a hawk. The door closes behind the troopers leaving you alone with only the faint murmur being emitted by the various machines casing the walls. You waited wondering who would be entering through the door. Another doctor or nurse with needles and vials which would be carted away for an unknown, but likely sinister purpose, or maybe another man in a grey uniform coming to beat you into submission. You’re not sure which you’d prefer. Whoever was coming for you today was taking their sweet time really keeping you in anticipation. Just as you’re dozing off the mechanical doors slide open. The imperial guard wastes no time in shocking you awake. 

“Where is the child?” he says, lowering the cattleprod and removing his gloves. 

“How the hell would I know that?” you ask your body clenched. Three men in lab coats enter the room drawing blood from you and exiting as quickly as they came.

“I will keep asking until your answer changes.” He says, this guard was particularly sadistic opting to burn you along your thigh when you once again refuse to answer. 

“Well then start asking different questions.” you respond, eyes were brimming with tears that you had been holding back for too long. 

“Where are they?” he demands, pressing the searing rod onto the bare flesh of your arm, you remain silent as a single tear rolls down your face. 

“Even if I knew I’d never tell you” you say, as he slaps you across the face, the sound echoing throughout the room.

“You will if you value your life.” He snarls, grabbing you by the hollows of your cheeks. 

“Well you’ve overestimated its value to me. Besides, my life is nothing compared to his.” You say, spitting blood back in his face 

“Take her back. If she doesn’t speak soon, maybe she’ll finally get her wish.” He says, pulling out a white handkerchief. You watched as the white fabric slowly stains red as it drags across his face. 

“Promise?” you ask smiling sweetly exposing your blood soaked teeth. It’s the last thing you remember before blacking out.

You wake up to a familiar scene, one you had bore witness to most nights. Your feet hit against the cold white marble tracing the same path you had walked a hundred times prior. Allowing yourself to flow through the motions, bringing your hands up to protect your face for the elements, fumbling around until you see the figure. Your hand reaches out your fist closing around nothing but the crisp air. This time, you don’t wake up. You swivel around looking back and scanning your dreamscape frantically, as the wind howls louder. A hand clasps around your mouth, you try to scream, but you can’t, you try to breath, but you can’t. 

You jolt upright in the poor excuse for a bed gasping for air and pawing at your throat. You relax into a steady rhythm as your lungs refill with air, racking your hands through your hair. They’re just nightmares you repeat over and over to nobody but the four walls confining you. 

They weren’t just anything and you knew that, especially not this one. This, this felt like a warning. It felt like something was calling to you, something evil. Something that was trying desperately to claw its way out. You shake your head, shifting to happier thoughts. You were still alive and that meant that the child was still safe, and Anya, and Din. You figured you’d never see them again. You weren’t upset, or at least you wouldn’t be soon, one way or another. Hey at least you’d gotten an apology from the Mandalorian before the end, or you would have if you had let him finish his sentence. You knew it had to be this way. “This is the way” you say chuckling. Even a thousand light years away he was somehow still with you. Wherever they were they weren’t coming back, they couldn’t. You were on your own, and you had to plan your next escape to the T if it was going to work.

*********************************************************************************************************

“I need your help, I can pay.” Din says to the ex-soldier.

“Mando, nice to see you again, and you found the precious bounty,” she says, lifting up the small green child who is happily held by her. “What do you need me for. “

“We need to get someone. Extraction mission. They were taken protecting this womp rat.” He says affectionately rubbing the kids head.

“Who took them?”

“The empire.” He deadpans. 

“No way, not enough credits in the world.” She laughs, handing the child back to the Mandalorian and making her way over to her desk.

“Please.” he begs, hoping his desperation wasn’t as evident as it sounded under the helmet. 

“Do they expect you to go back?” 

“I don’t even know if they're alive.” 

“Must be someone pretty special for you to risk going back there with him” she says stroking the kids ear.

“ I’m not taking the kid, I’m leaving him with a friend.”

“ Lots of friends these days hey Mando? Fine, I'll help, but I get my pick of the weapons after.”

“Deal. Not the spear though. Cara. Are you listening to me” he asks as she enters into the ship, not listening. 

**Corvus, Outer Rim**

“So who are we looking for here?” Cara asks.

“Ashoka Tano, she's a Jedi, she can watch Grogu while we get the person out” he says, unsure why he kept referring to you as a person and not by name. 

“Jedi, hey? They seem drawn to you maybe you're secretly one” she laughs

“You coming?” he asks

“Nope, I'll let you escort junior here to his babysitter, assuming you can handle it alone?”

Din exits the ship, child in arm, making his way through the trees that were beginning to bloom, now that the threat of war no longer loomed over them. 

“Mando, welcome back!” The governor exclaims grasping the Mandalorians arm in his

“Is Ashoka here?”

“Yes, I’ll take you to her.”

“Hello again” she says, removing her eyes from the documents spread across her desk

“I need a favour.” He states bluntly “There are only a few people I trust to care for him, one is coming with me the other is being held captive”

“So that leaves me, I’m flattered and happy to take him for a short while” she takes the child gently rocking him back and forth.

“Thank you. Be good.” he says, pointing a stern finger at Grogu “You should watch your valuables and any food you're saving” Din finishes before striding back down the hallway. 

“The person who you seek” Ashoka's voice rings out, stopping him dead in his tracks. “she is powerful”

“I know, she’s like you” He turns in time to see a notable look of seriousness spread across her face. 

“In more ways than one, I offer you a word of warning. She is an asset no doubt, but she has suffered, and those who have known pain are often targeted by sinister forces especially when they are powerful. They have targeted her already, they will find her and try and claim her as their own.”

“How do I stop them”

“You can’t.”

“What can you tell me about her?”

“I cannot tell you anything, you can hope in time she will reveal herself to you, but do not hold your breath, it may never happen and that may be for the best. I do not tell you this to frighten you but to make you aware of the situation you are now deeply entrenched in.” The Mandalorian nods before returning the way he came.

Deep Space, unknown coordinates 

“So who exactly are we getting? Whose so special they deserve a saving from you?” Cara asks, slouching down in the passenger seat.

“She saved me twice, I can’t leave her with the empire.” Realises his mistake the second he says it.

“Oh so it’s a she,” Cara says, drawing out the last word. “ You know for a guy with no face you certainly get around”

“It’s not like that” he answers, only causing her to press for more information akin to a dog with a bone. 

“Oh I’m sure, so who is it this time?”

“You remember that bounty we got months back?” he says fiddling with various gadgets. “Vryssa” he adds hoping he doesn’t have to expand.

“Oh” Cara says slightly taken aback “the hot one with the bow and arrow who spat in your face?”

“That’s the one,” he says smiling under the helmet.

She lets out a low whistle “Good for you, I mean I don’t know what you look like under there but she’s gotta be out of your league.”

“It’s not like that,” he says.

“What? Am I embarrassing you?” she laughs. “Fine, I'll stop. I’m happy for you Mando, better get an invite to the wedding. Can you even get married?” Seeing she may have pushed her limits she continued “Alright, aright just joking so what’s the plan.”Leading Cara down the ladder into the mainspace of the ship a door opens revealing a single storm trooper uniform. 

“I land the ship here. There's a hatch that leads into a storage closet where you, in the uniform, will drop down. The prisons are located on the third floor,and my guess she’ll be kept in maximum security, so by the end of the hall, here, on the far left. I’ll get the doors open, you get her out.”

“You don’t want to be the one to swoop in and save her?” Cara replies “Just asking,” she finishes raising her hands up in the air. 

Your eyes open upon hearing the ringing of blaster shots reverberating throughout the hollow walkways. More infighting you suppose, letting out a deep sigh and closing your eyes hoping to get a moment's peace before your next, and quite possibly last, interrogation. Not a moment after you hear the familiar metallic screech as your cell doors open. You sit up shifting back into the wall and bringing your knees to your chest. Only one trooper? This was your chance, you could take a single trooper in your sleep, your eyes glance back to the trooper, as you formulate your next move. Move. Why hadn’t it moved? Where was the shocker? Why was the armour slightly malfitted. It couldn’t be. Could it?

“Aren’t you a little tall for a stormtrooper?” You ask, as its hands go up to the helmets side.

“Cara Dune,” you exhale, not exactly who you were expecting, but who you were to complain “nice to not be on the receiving end of your force” you say as she frees your hands and pulls you up.

“Can you walk?” you nod “Heard you’re a mean shot” she says handing you a blaster and redonning the trooper helmet. You’re following her out the door when you feel your knees go. 

“Shit” Cara mutters, hooking your armpits and stopping you from eating it.

“I’m fine just give me a sec.” you say slapping your thighs to try and get the blood rolling.

“Ya you sure seem fine am I gonna have to carry you out?” 

“If I said maybe would that be convincing enough for you.” she shoots you a look “I'm only partially joking, alright feeling reinstated lets go before they give out again.” You follow behind her shooting down the few troopers in your path. 

You're almost to the ship when a mechanical voice stops you both. 

“State your business with prisoner 26758” the droid asks. 

“Prisoners 26758 is being moved for questioning” Cara says without hesitation. It looks at her then to you before turning around and continuing on its way. She exhales cutting the tension in the surrounding air. You proceed hastily through the ship ducking behind spare parts as employees walk by, until you reach a storage closet. 

“Really?” you ask

“Really.” she parrots back to you opening the door as you squeeze into the closet's confined space. Once the doors closed she interlocks her fingers, boosting you up through a hatch where an unmistakable arm reaches down. You latch onto it with both hands and it pulls you up with familiar ease. With your feet back on solid ground you finally look up into the dark glass of the visor obscuring your saviours face. 

“You came back?” you say unblinking, not wanting to break your gaze afraid this was nothing more than a fever dream. 

“I said I would,” he responds, still holding your hand in his.

“There’s time for this later, let’s get a move on.” Cara, says pushing between you and the Mandalorian, causing a flushed feeling to rush over your body as you quickly drop his hand. You hobble over to the cockpits entrance where Cara had recently disappeared up into. You wince as your arms reach for the ladder, but before you can heave yourself up you feel two large hands around your waist. Din lifts you gently up to Cara who hooks her arms under yours pulling you up so your legs are dangling on the precipice.

“Where’s the kid?” you ask, as Din ascends.

“You think I’d bring him here” he says, gently helping you settle into the passenger seat. “They're safe, don't worry. Get some rest” he says “we’ll be there soon”

Corvus, Outer Rim

Cara helps you out onto the soft grass covering the planet's floor watching as a woman appears from the walls guarding a small city. She moves towards reaching her hand up causing you to flinch. She pauses for a moment before removing your hood.

“You look just like her.” She says smiling.

“Like who?” you ask.

“Your mother. I knew her back, before the temple when she... I'm sorry I couldn’t do more.” Ahsoka says allowing a silence to hang in the air as she hands Grogu back to the Mandalorian.

“It wasn’t your fault, from what my grandmother said there was no stopping him once the Sith took hold.”

“I'm sorry about your grandmother, I felt her leave not too long ago”

“Thank you” you say, taking her hands in yours.

“I have something for you” she gestures for you to follow her back into the city’s walls. 

Din takes a step forward but Cara places a hand on his arm shaking her head. 

“I don't think we're on the invite list for this one, c’mon i'll let you beat me in a arm wrestling match.”

“If we may speak frankly...” Ashoka starts once in her office “The item in this box is no toy, it must not fall into the wrong hands. You have been having nightmares?” She asks, turning to face you, as you nod eyes darting away from her gaze “You must be careful who you let into your head from now on. Once they’re in it's hard to get them out. They will be looking for you.” 

“Who?” you ask, taking a cautious step towards her. 

“They will not stop, they are dangerous, ruthless and extremely persuasive, they can turn even the best. The path you walk is unclear, foggy, there will come a time that a choice must be made, and if you do not make it yourself they will make it for you.” She runs a hand over a small wooden box lightly wiping away the gathering dust. “This belonged to your mother, I found it when I returned to the temple, she would have wanted you to have it.” Its weight takes you by surprise. Sliding the slotted lid open an unmistakable cylinder sits atop a deep blue fabric. 

“A lightsaber” you whisper brows knitted in disbelief. “ I’m not, I don’t know how” you say, extending the box back out to her hoping she’d take it back. 

“Your training over the years means you know how to use it.” She says placing the box down, taking out the sabers hilt and offering it back to you. You press down on the button and as you release it a faint purple light shoots out, emitting a dull buzz. Ashoka was right, you did know how to use it, all those years maneuvering around the woods with a wooden staff had paid off in the end. 

“She was one of the best teachers, your grandmother. You’re a testament to that. You have a strong connection to the force and an even deeper understanding and respect for it.” You close the saber looking back over to the jedi master whose smile has faded.

“There are worse things in this galaxy than crime lords and ex troopers, something is brewing deep below, I know you’ve felt it too. This saber will protect you when you need it most. Continue your training, but keep an eye on your emotions, I do not know the relationship you share with those who came to your aid but do not let the roots grow too deep. It can have devastating consequences. To be a Jedi is to be alone” she squeezes your arm gently as your eyes finally meet hers, finding a semblance of similarity and understanding in them. Her words weigh heavy on you as you return back to the ship's entrance way where Din and Cara were wrestling. Anya spots you first and rushes over to you, you bend over scratching her ears. Grogu, noticing Anya leave, peels himself away from the fight and makes his way over to you whining loudly.

“Is no one paying you any attention?” you coo down to him and he responds with a gurgle “the nerve.” you say shaking your head causing him to giggle, as you pick him up.

“Your mother was probably teaching young Grogu here at some point.” Ashoka says loud enough to stop the all out war happening behind you. 

“I don’t remember him, or her really.” You say as Grogu grabs at a loose strand of hair.

“Well he remembers you, or he thinks that you're your mother.” She reopens the wood box and you place the saber back inside, handing it to you once it's closed. 

“Is that a lightsaber?” Cara asks, eyes wide, as she approaches, brushing dirt off herself. “You can pay me with that,” she says, turning back to look up at the Mandalorian who's fixated on you. 

“Where will you go, now the empire is looking for you all?” Ashoka asks, noting the apparent fondness shared amongst the small motley crew. 

“Hoth for now, hasn’t seen humans in a while good place to hide out with all the abandoned bases. Hopefully the camouflage technology is still in place.” Din says.

“And too cold for any reasonable people to venture to,” Cara says.

“Not exactly the retirement I had in mind.” you mutter, but at least it was better than the funeral you were planning earlier that day. 

“Wasn’t sure we’d ever find you.” Cara says as the ship reaches deep space, her chair swiveling around to face you

“Glad you did.” You say looking up blinking slowly, as a yawn escapes your lips. 

“Sure made our jobs harder, had to try to escape didn’t you.” She pats you lightly on the shoulder as she drops down to the lower level.

“Thought I was on my own you” you call down to her laughing.

“Not anymore” Dins' voice cuts in, causing you to scrunch up your mouth in an attempt to hide the smile that was forming. 

“Thank you, for coming back, a few more days and I think there’d be no blood left in my body the way they were siphoning it.”

“Kid wouldn’t stop crying” he offers

“Well I'll be sure to thank him. Guess we're all squared up then, end of the line now the kid’s back?” you say.

“Doesn't have to be, besides you should wait until you’re healed up and we may need that saber if anyone shows up for the kid before we can get him to a Jedi.” He says realizing he’d thrown every excuse in the book for you to stay with them.

“Guess you’re right” you say, happy that the Mandalorian wanted you around, even if it was just for childcare

“Usually am” he responds, causing you to roll your eyes and shake your head, resting it back against the chair and allowing your eyes to close. As you doze off you hope when you wake you wouldn’t find yourself back in a cell. 

  
  



	9. The Foil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Outposted on Hoth while you heal, you, Cara and Grogu keep each other company. But your nightmares quickly return, and the dark forces sending them can no longer be kept at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major character death (briefly), Swearing, Blood
> 
> Nothing for now thank you for all the love! Honestly if this story had only gotten 1 kudos it would have been worth writing!

“What?” Din asks, noticing your face scrunch as your feet hit the ground. 

“What is this?” you question, squatting down and picking up a handful of the white powder covering the planet's floor. The cold bites at your bare skin causing your hand to instinctively release. 

“What never seen snow before?” he taunts, in a manner you had often used on him, as he and Cara stride ahead, each carrying bags twice the size of the average person. An impressive sight that left you feeling less than inadequate. You kicked at the snow turning around to grab a bag from the ship in an effort to demonstrate you could carry your own weight. In the meantime Grogu had managed to form the snow into a small ball which he promptly pelted towards the Mandalorian hitting him square in his Beskar. The thunk causes you to turn around in time with Din whose head was accusingly cocked towards you. You point to the kid who mirrors your movements causing him to grin underneath his helmet. He watches as you throw a bag over your shoulder, wincing in pain when you bend down to pick up the child. Anya bounds behind you, enamoured with the snow. The Mandalorian stops and begins tracing his steps back towards you. 

“Here” he says reaching for the bag, any other day he wouldn't bother, he knew you could carry your own weight, hell you'd carried his literal weight before.

“If I can carry your ass, I think I can handle this bag” you roll your eyes, as the bag strap digs further into your shoulder causing you to quickly move past him. He watches you push through the snow and towards the concrete base a few feet ahead. He wished you’d let him help you. He knew you were strong; he wished you were a touch less stubborn. 

“Well not the beach vacation I was hoping for, but it’ll do for now.” Cara say’s placing the sac carrying the medical supplies and food rations on a nearby table. You drop your bag the second you enter into the abandoned rebellion base. Slowly rolling your shoulder out attempting, and failing, to masquerade your pain. Din comes in behind you grabbing the bag you'd just dropped effortlessly tossing it, along with his own bag, up on the table with the med supplies. 

“Looks like there's plenty of room here, enough bunks for us to have our own, amenities seem to work well enough, not sure about hot water, but at least its water.” Cara says appearing from a hallway. 

“What about the camouflage? Is it still in place?” you ask as Din begins to type away into one of the dust covered computers. He grunts hitting the machine rather harshly while swearing under his breath. 

“I can't tell, we need parts to fix it.”

“Should be some on the base.” Cara offers, more as a question than a statement. 

“No, we need new technology to reinstate the old. I'll have to go out and get some.” 

“That safe?” Cara asks

“If it's just me? Yes.”

“So I'm playing caretaker. You wanna tell her that or is that gonna be my job” she says, looking over at you as you unpack the preservatives into the kitchen area with Grogu tucked under your arm. The Mandalorian emits a low grumble. This wasn't going to go over well. 

“We need food, I’m going to get some,” he states firmly, but from a safe distance. 

“I'll come with you, you’re not much of a hunter” you say, placing Grogu down on the counter and brushing your hands off on your pants. 

“Not hunting here, I'm going to get credits, I need to buy some parts to get the camouflage working again.” 

“Alright, well I can help with that too” you say, confused as to why he was being so dismissive. 

“No, you're injured,” he says, taking a cautious step towards you. 

“I’m fine” you reiterate for what feels like the hundredth time since they’d saved you. 

“Really?” He says rolling up your left sleeve, revealing scars still raw from the electrocutions. You push his arm away and roll your sleeve back down wincing when you graze the raw flesh. “When was the last time you slept? Really slept”

“No worse than it was before” you mumble out. 

“You spent two weeks with the empire being treated like a caged animal, you need to rest.” he persuades, placing a tentative hand on your arm. The contact briefly causing you to shift away before settling into the gentle grip.

“And you’re leaving Cara here to babysit me?” you ask, eyes skirting to the side. 

“ Yes. Normal circumstances you’d be fine, but you’re not in any shape to be fighting.” slightly taken aback by the honesty, but not surprised by his lack of bedside manner.

“This is crap you say.” shaking your head, if positions were swapped, sure you would be saying the same thing, but there's no way he would listen to you. 

“If someone comes, you and Cara need to be here,” he states. Why he didn't just say ‘I just got you back, i'm not risking losing you again’ he doesn't know, but he’s sure it’s for the best. With no response from you he takes his leave. You watch his cape sway in the wind as he renters the ship and takes off leaving you behind once again. 

“He’s infuriating.” You say to Cara who's hesitantly appeared by your side.

“Yup. But he’s also right. Common I want to see your light saber.” She says tugging on your elbow until you comply. You enter into one large open area of the base where various mismatched chairs littered the scene. You pull out the box containing the lightsaber as Cara burritos Grogu into a blanket propping him up on one of the strewn about chairs with a cushion. 

“You're probably gonna want to hang back” you say, turning it on. The light purple aura shoots out vibrating softly. You move across the floor swingin it about a bit before finally closing it.

“Not bad,” Cara says, a smirk forming.

“We got anything disposable here?” you ask side eyeing her, eyebrows slightly raised. 

“Ya. Want me to throw it at you?” she responds, seemingly reading your mind. You nod your head excitedly. What started as a relatively safe game of toss and slice had progressed into something slightly more dangerous. You were blindfolded, three beers deep and Cara was no longer throwing soft items at you. After another piece of food smacks you in the face you rip off the blindfold only to see Cara giggling like a schoolgirl. 

“You know if I was smarter I'd say you were doing this on purpose.” 

“Good thing you're not any smarter.” she laughs, waking up Grogu who immediately reaches for the saber. 

“No,” Cara says, grabbing him in the knick of time. You both begin to clean up the mess you had made, well at least the half that would smell bad by the morning. What would have been a 15 minute job turned into an hour long ordeal with most of the time being spent preventing Grogu from eating the splattered food and opening up the lightsaber. 

“He’s got a predisposition for danger” you say, grabbing him away from the saber for the 90 th time that night.

“I wonder where he learnt that from,” Cara laughs.

The next morning you wake up from another nightmare, at least it had been of the no name variety this time, nothing quite as drastic as being suffocated in your sleep. You pull yourself up onto a barstool and lean over the counter clutching the back of your head as a plate of food enters into your eye line. 

“You're chatty in your sleep” Cara says, watching as you take a bite. 

“Sorry did I wake you up?” you ask scrunching up your forehead and hiding your face in your hands. 

“No, don’t worry I’ve got my own demons keeping me up at night. You sleep walk as well, had to turn you around or you would have walked right out the front door.” 

“Well, that's embarrassing. Thanks for stopping me from freezing to death, ill strap myself into the bed tonight” you say with a chuckle. 

“So what are yours about?” she asks.

“Some weirdo in a cape” you say, taking another bite. “you?”

“The war mainly,” she says “if you ever need to talk”

“Thanks, you too” it was nice to have her in your corner. 

“Sorry by the way if you know, what we did to you has caused any nightmares” it was the first time you’d seen Cara look remorseful and soft. 

“Ya those stopped after a few months, around the same time the bruises did. Not sure if it was thicker skin or I just got better at fighting.” Cara nods, emitting a relieved sigh. 

“Who do you think would win in a fight? Me or Mando.” she asks, stopping any further awkwardness from continuing. 

“Tough call, doesn't matter though i'd beat you both.” You smirk. 

‘Oh please I could drop you with my pinky finger!” She laughs waving around the frying pan she’d been cooking with. 

‘I’m stronger than I look” you say pointing your fork at her with a mouthful of food. 

“I know that but i'm a better fighter. At least at hand to hand combat. Though from what I've heard if I give you a spear or a bow you’d probably destroy me.”

“Games were more rigged than you think. It was largely a performance.” you admit. 

“Killing the devaronian part of that?” 

“No, that was a fun surprise. They like to pit fan favourites against each other. Who told you about that, or were you there?”

“No, I don't take pleasure in forced fighting. Mando told me, when I asked if you were a strong fighter. He was convinced. Also told me you saved him from drowning. How'd you do that his armour weighs as much as a ranakor.”

“Gods I honestly don’t know how, could barely move the next morning between the freezing water and unexpected heavy lifting.” you respond, shaking your head. 

“How’d you survive it, cold waters a killer even if it doesn't drown you?”

“Fire, thank god his cape was fast drying or I think the hypothermia may have gotten him.”

“Just the cape that kept him warm?” She asks innocently enough

“What did he tell you?” you shoot back, your eyes telling her there was more to the story. 

“I don’t know what he should have told me?” she says now increasingly interested

“Is this why you made me a delicious breakfast? To grill me? You laugh

“Oh you are not getting out of answering that question by complimenting me”

“Body heat” you mumble, quickly stuffing more food into your mouth to shut yourself up. 

“So you guys have..” she starts. 

“No, oh my god, I don’t even think he's allowed to. No in order to survive we had to maintain body heat. Which we did with our clothes on, there's nothing more to it”

“Well from what i've heard he's definitely allowed to, and has on multiple occasions, but if there's nothing to it.” she lifts her eyebrow. 

“Survival was the only thing to it.” you stress. 

“Oh im sure neither of you enjoyed being cozied up to each other”

“I’ll get the saber if you're not careful” you threaten stuffing more food in your mouth in an attempt to shut yourself up. 

“Seriously, him lugging around that armour all the time, he must look pretty nice under there and I mean, you’re... you so nothing to not enjoy there.” she rambles on.

“I'm getting it” you say sliding off the stool. 

“Threatening to kill me, won’t get you out of this” she hollers after you

“Oh no Cara don’t worry it's for myself. Gonna use it to burn out any remnants of this conversation.”

“I'm just sayin!” Of course she was just saying, of course he hadn't told her about that because it meant nothing. Would you mind being wrapped up in his muscular arms again no of course not, you're not blind, but your also not stupid. You know there was nothing more to it than a debt and a friendship, and that was fine. F-I-N-E, fine with you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Mandalorian walks towards the base sporting a bag holding parts he hoped would patch up the base's broken down systems. The sun had set and the white snow glowed a light blue from where the moonlight reflected down on it. The grey clouds forming above indicated that a storm was brewing and the last thing he wanted was to get caught out in a blizzard. The doors whir as they close behind him preventing any cold from seeping through. Placing the bag down on a nearby table he pulls out some food and warmer clothes he'd grabbed while he was out. He walks over to the kids room cracking the door and peering in. The sound wakes Grogu causing him to start fussing only stopping when he's picked up. Din follows the trail of inanimate objects sliced and strewn across the floor until he sees Cara whose on the couch carving a wooden stick into a point.

“Welcome back” she says, not looking up from her project.

“Got the stuff, he wasn’t too much trouble?” he asks, referring to the kid and tossing her a blanket.

“Nope” she smiles, catching the quilt and wrapping it around herself. 

“You two have fun?” he asks, directing her attention to the various metals that she had meant to clean up before he got home. 

“You know we should really get lightsabers, it's not fair only Jedis can have them. She's something else, I can see why you enjoy her company so much” Cara says, hoping to provoke a reaction. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” he spits out. 

“Well it wasn’t supposed to mean anything but, I guess it's more than her company you'd like to enjoy? I heard about the cave, interesting the details you left out” She says, eyes glancing up at him as a smile spreads across her face. He's about to respond, but the distinct sound of doors opening brings about a silent truce as they shift into action mode, blasters in hand maneuvering quietly towards the door. Noticing a figure, Din takes aim, but Caras hand stays his shot.

“What’s she doing?” he asks, reholstering the blaster and moving towards you

“Sleepwalking.” Cara responds “she didn’t do this when you were around?” he shakes his head, he knew about the nightmares but this, this was an escalation he didn't see coming.

“We should wake her up, she’s going to freeze” he says

“You’re not supposed to wake them up,” Cara returns

“So we just let her wander out and die?” Din argues

“No we just turn her back in the direction of her room smart ass.'' The argument ceases when they remember the door being opened. You had managed to make your way out into the blizzard concerning both Din and Cara. He hands Grogu to Cara and trudges through the thick snow, which you were moving through with ease. Cara, not one to be left behind, follows him out sheltering the kid under the quilted blanket.

“Someones with her.” Cara shouts over the wind. She's right; he watches as you reach out for the cloaked figure turning it around to face you.

“Y/N!” the Mandalorian calls out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your name being called pulls you back to reality. You look down seeing Anya whose ears are back and emitting a sound the likes of which you’ve never heard. Your name’s called again further indicating this was not a dream, despite the surroundings feeling uncannily familiar. The figure stands before you, unmoving, still present, what the fuck was going on. Your heart races as you reach out this time your hand makes contact with a bony shoulder. Your eyes widen as you turn the figure around to face you. Your eyes flutter side to side trying to piece together the situation playing out before you. You hear the Mandalorian shouting for you, but you don't turn away. Your hand reaches up to pull down the hood as you do a familiar buzzing fills your ears as a scarlet flash lights up the sky. A burning sensation radiating in your stomach causes you to look down just as the saber retracts back into its hilt, the red light dissipating as it does. Your hand grasps at the cloak tearing a piece off as the figure disappears into the night. You fall to the ground, it's cold, you can feel your light fading, it wasn’t supposed to end like this.

Din makes it to you first, dropping to your side. He places a hand under your waist lifting you onto his lap scanning your body for the damage. Your hands cover your abdomen. He moves them away revealing a substantial hole where the saber had cut straight through you. There was no blood, there was no fixing this, there was nothing he could do. Too many vital organs had been hit. He watches as you try and fail to intake the surrounding air into your lungs. He can see the panic in your eyes as you try and fail to breathe. 

Cara’s run comes to a halt. She stares down at the Mandalorian as he cradles a body that would never heal. You’re trying to say something, but all that’s emitted is a series of bloody splutters as you cling desperately to life. You look at Cara and the child before looking back up at him. Your purple eyes bore into him as your body goes limp. Anya throws her head back howling loudly into the night as Cara continues staring down stoic as even, placing a hand on the beskar armour. The Mandalorian doesn't move, he can’t, he won’t let you go. Why didn't he say anything, why couldn't he offer you some comfort in your final moments. He had failed you. As the howl fades back into the wind the silence becomes deafening. 

Cara sees them first, Dins hand moves to your chest where small palpitations seemed to be occurring. His head swivels around staring up to see Grogu’s small green hand reached out, head wrinkled and eyes squinting in focus. As quickly as it had stopped your breathing begins again punctuated by a loud cough and several gasps for air which launch you upwards. The Mandalorians arm braces your shoulder as you do. He pulls up the hem of your shirt running a hand over skin that was beginning to smooth over. Grogu collapses back into Caras arms. Din breaths out for the first time in what felt like forever, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat back down. Your hands found their way up to his helmet tracing around its edges in an attempt to ground yourself. 

“It’s okay, I’m here, you’re alive, you’re safe.” he whispers, as he brings his helmet down to your forehead pressing them together lightly. Your arms quickly wrap around him as you bury your face in his chest. The metal suddenly feeling like the most comfortable thing in the world. 

“Makers get a room” Cara shouts. He hears you mutter something which he eventually makes out as “the child”

“He’s fine,” he says, watching the relief rush over your face as your arm reaches out to pet Anya before your eyes start close again.

“We have to get her inside, and warm, she’ll be fine, but we have to move quickly.” Cara says as Din lifts you up carrying you back inside.

The following days blur together for Din. He left shortly after you were secured back in bed in search of supplies and medicine that would help ease your recovery. In all truth it helped keep his mind off the fact that you may not wake up. Despite Grogu’s best efforts you had been dead for a solid five minutes, that's not something many people recover from. He took up a few extra bounties along the way hoping they may have some answers as to who was with you in the blizzard that night, but nothing turned up. The killing helped him feel better, and coming back with supplies made him feel useful. No matter where he was, he always made sure to return with blankets and warm gear, especially after Cara had said you felt cold to the touch. He couldn't have that.

“I think we’re good for blankets, Mando anymore and she’ll sweat to death” Cara says with a small laugh unpacking yet another massive sheet made from some type of animal hide. 

“You said she needed to be kept warm” he states, as if his actions were completely normal and reasonable. 

“Well why don’t you just crawl in there with her that'll keep her nice and toasty” she teases “or you could just wait until she wakes up then you’d be able to keep her really warm, at least based on what I’ve heard from some of your past lovers” she laughs, as he leaves the room embarrassed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Your mouths dryness is the first thing that alerts you to the fact that you were still alive. You open your eyes slowly permitting the fluorescent lighting to creep through causing a dull ache to pulse in your forehead. Closing one eye you move up in the bed causing multiple blankets to cascade down from your shoulders pooling in your lap. You turn to the side reaching for the glass of water precariously placed on your bedside table. A sharp pain shoots through your body as you reach out causing your hands to jolt down to the source of the pain. The scar tissue reminds you just how lucky you were to be alive. Your hands positioning is quickly changed as Anya nuzzles her snout underneath it. You scratch her ears, smiling as she licks at your face. You're distracted by the sound of footsteps inching closer to your door. You sit up and straighten your shirt, suddenly aware of how you must look and smell. Your fussing with your hair as the door clicks open. 

“You're up!” Cara exclaims “wait here there’s someone who’ll want to see you. “

“Like I can go anywhere” you respond, shifting slightly as you do. She re-enters with Grogu who she places in your arms. He stares up at you with his big eyes, his hand reaching out for your chin. You lower your head so he can touch it eliciting a small contented gurgle.

“Thanks for saving me,” you say, as he worms his way underneath the blankets.

“Mando’s off getting supplies, mainly bringing back blankets for you though” Cara remarks causing you to roll your eyes. 

“Five bounties so I’ve been out what? a day?” you ask shuffling through the thick fur covers which were, to be fair, keeping you nice and toasty. 

“How are you feeling”

“Like a shish kebab” 

“You looked like one. Do you remember anything about that night?”

“What apart from dying? I remember taking this” you say pulling out the small swatch of fabric you had torn from the figures cloak. “Nothing after that. I figured the only way this hole was closed was because of Grogu. Did something else happen?” Cara contemplates telling you about the tender moment she had witnessed between you and the Mandalorian, but opts to let him tell you himself. 

“No, nothing. Get some more rest, you look like shit.” she laughs leaving the room allowing you to fall asleep with Grogu tucked neatly under your arm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck” you shout, shooting awake. Your eyes water and your chest heaves. Another nightmare. Whoever this figure was, it knew it had not succeeded in killing you. Whatever it was you, and your friends, would not be safe until they, or you, were dead. You maneuver out of bed, careful not to wake the child as you do. Your feet hit the floor with a light slap, the sound being enough to rouse Grogu from his slumber. He blinks sleepily watching as you grab some clothes, a blanket and the ripped fabric tossing it all into a small leather bag. You whistle for Anya who begrudgingly hops off the bed and makes her way over to you. The child, now awake and apparently savvy to your plans scowls. 

“I know, but we’ll be back once it’s dealt with” you say leaning over the bed to stroke his ear.

“Once what’s dealt with?” the familiar modulated voice asks behind you. “You’re leaving.” he continues, noting the rucksack tossed carelessly over one shoulder.

“Just for now.” You say, offering him a reassuring smile as you turn to face him, “I have to deal with something.”

“We can help.” He responds. You turn back to face the wall, not wanting to meet his gaze. 

“Not this time I can’t put the kid at risk. It’s too dangerous. Whatever came here, it’ll come back once it feels I'm alive. I’m going to find it. See what it wants.” you unpack and repack your bag making sure everything you need is there. 

“How do you know this isn’t what it wants you to do.” he poses, causing your hands to stop shuffling around inside the bag.

“I don’t.” 

“And how do you think you’re getting off this planet.” he asks, a touch too smug for your liking. Especially considering you had not figured that part out yet. 

“Gotta be some spare parts around here, maybe even an old ship.”

“Can you even fly?” Was that worry you detected in his voice, or amusement at the notion of you piloting a spacecraft. 

“I'll be fine.” You say closing your bag. 

“Let me help you.” he takes a step towards you, closing the space between you both. 

“I’ll be alright” you say, turning and haphazardly throwing the bag over your shoulder. He steps in front of you, not willing to let you pass without a conversation. Not wanting to put him in danger you stand on your tiptoes and place your hands on the helmets sides, causing him tense up. You pull his face down to meet yours planting a kiss where his mouth would be.

“You’ve helped me enough” you say staring into the visor and slowly removing your hands. He remains where he stands, giving you enough time to skirt around him. Entering the kitchen you grab some preserves and a knife out the cupboards tossing them into the bag.

“Tell her she’s not leaving,” Din asserts to Cara, who had witnessed the previous events from a nearby chair.

“You can’t go by yourself, you’re smart enough to know that. Let us help.” She says. Realizing this isn’t a fight you can easily win you agree.

“Someone has to stay here with the kid. He won’t be safe where we're going. Din you should stay with him ” you say. 

“I can’t fly a plane.” Cara lies in an attempt to force you both to confront your feelings for each other, though she wasn’t entirely sure either of you knew how deep said feelings truly ran. 

“I’ll take you.” Din says without hesitation

“I know you don’t like to be away from him.” you whisper quietly, your actions from before suddenly creeping to the forefront of your mind. 

“We won’t be gone long” he says, evidently unfazed by the kiss. “You know where we’re going.

“No, but she does.” You nod in Anya’s direction. 


	10. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering you set off to find the man who tried to kill you. Killing him proves to be more difficult than expected when the ones you love are threatened, and on the other side of the choice, your own future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sex is alluded to (not depicted), decapitation, force choke 
> 
> Notes: Every time I get a kudos or a comment my heart truly skips a beat! One chapter left to go!! Also Angst at the end???

The planet proved harder to find than expected, despite Anya's best efforts, something was fogging up her tracking causing your coordinates to be constantly in flux. She’d easily lead you past the outer rim, but since then it had been akin to a wild goose chase. 

“Any idea who tried to kill you.” Din asks, he'd been exceptionally patient throughout the journey thus far. Never questioning your methods just typing in the new location coordinates calmly and re aligning the ship on its new course. 

“Did kill me” you correct, as your hand moves absentmindedly over the healed wound. “but no, I dont. They had a lightsaber though” 

“Was it a Jedi?” he asks earnestly. 

“Well based on the context clues, I'd definitely say at least Jedi adjacent” you laugh, for a savvy strategist who knew multiple languages you sometimes found yourself questioning if his brain was in fact functioning.

“Why would a Jedi try and kill you?”

“Your guess is as good as mine” 

“How do they decide on colors?” He asks after a somewhat awkward silence 

“Hmmm” you hum out in confusion, only half paying attention to what he had said. 

“The light swords? Ashoka's are blue, yours is purple and the figures, well there's was red” your heart stops.

“It was red?” you ask, sitting up in your seat giving him your undivided attention.

“Ya does that mean something?” He watches your eyes slowly piecing together what he'd just told you. 

“That’s impossible, the Sith were defeated. They died with the emperor.” you affirm, your sure red was a common colour used by Jedi nowadays, sure no one had ever seen one before, but there was a first time for everything right?

“So were the Jedi.” he points out.

“Do you always have to be right?” you ask slightly irritated for a reason you couldn’t quite explain. He doesn't respond; he knows a rhetorical question when he hears one but unsure what he had done to upset you. An uncomfortable silence lingers in the air, a sensation you'd never experienced with the Mandalorian before. Not wanting to stew in the quiet you head down to the lower levels and try and calm your frazzled mind. Sitting down you cross your legs, one over the other, as you close your eyes. On the best of days meditating was a chore, but under the current situation it had become an impossible task. It wasn’t the threat of being ambushed that had you distracted, no something else was playing heavily on your mind. It was what was causing the punctuated silences, forced conversation and overall awkwardness in the atmosphere. It was your own doing. 

Seriously, who kisses a man whose face they've never seen! Idiots that's who and now it was stuck on your mind. In your defense you thought you wouldn't have to deal with the fallout so quickly. You should have known he’d have insisted on going with you, but you hadn't thought that far ahead, or at all and now you had to sit with the fact that you’d possibly ruined your comfortable friendship by planting one on him. Technically it wasn’t a real kiss,or maybe it was, how did Mandalorians kiss anyways? There you were down the rabbit hole again, this is why you couldn't focus, you curse yourself. Shaking your head you remind yourself it was only done in an attempt to get around him, a strategic move to protect the group, nothing more, nothing less. Keeping that in mind you manage to focus and you feel the galaxy's pulse emitting throughout the ship, inhaling and exhaling with the undulations around you.

Din, bored and missing the usually witty banter you offered him, decided it was time for him to clear the air in regards to the kiss. He hopes by telling you that he knew it was only done to get around him, you’d become more relaxed. The last thing he wanted was for you to be uncomfortable around him. He knew you'd never want to be with someone like him, at least in that way. As he turns around he sees you cross legged floating in the air, not wanting to interrupt he heads back up. Anya lifts her head as he re-enters, looking at him as if she knew what he was thinking. He’ll clear the air with you later, the two of you had plenty of time to talk. 

You curse as your journey gets rerouted for what had to be the twelfth time in the past two days. Whoever was hunting you did not want to be found and no amount of swearing or whacking the console would change that. The closer you got to your destination the more you felt the malevolent presence grow. You found yourself wondering if it had always been with you, finding it hard to remember a time when it wasn't gnawing at your conscience. Each time you feel it scratching at your doors you remember Ashoka's words  _ “be careful who you let into your head.” _ You'd made that mistake once with devastating consequences. You would not be making it again. Your energy was now primarily being spent keeping the presence at bay, not allowing it to penetrate any deeper than it already had. Sleeping only acted as an open invitation for the figure to torture you so you opted to forgo it altogether. Perhaps not the wisest decision, but what other choice did you have. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The planet’s still a few days away.” Din says, noting the unraveled look in your eyes as you take your place next to him.

“Anything to do on this ship.” You ask, fidgeting in your seat. “like games or something” he doesn't respond “Hey beskar head! You awake under that helmet?”. You ask partially joking, partially annoyed that he wasn't talking to you. 

“Yes.”

“Yes to games or yes to being awake?” 

“To games” you smile, you never knew if he was actually making jokes or if you were just reading into it. The finer details of his personality artfully hidden beneath the metal exterior. 

“Got Dejarik, you know how to play?” he asks, glad that you were back to yourself for the time being. 

“I'm alright” you say smiling, you were better than alright, at least you think. To be fair you'd only ever played against one person and she was family and probably inclined to letting you win.

“You're cheating!” he exclaims, his annoyance apparent even through the modulator. Your skills were better than you expected especially after all those years, well either that or the Mandalorian was just that bad. 

“How?” you ask, laughing at how frustrated he was getting. It was funny when you beat him the second time, but by gods it was even funnier when you beat him the seventh time. 

“The force!” He says clenching his hand as he stares down at the board.

“I don't think the force bothers itself with helping me beat you at Dejarik.” you point out, as he grumbles something indistinguishable.

“Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are.” You tease pointing your finger at him eyebrows raised and a smirk plastered on your face.

“That’s not what I’ve been told,” he responds. 

“About Dejarik or?” he laughs it off, but you seriously wanted to know the answer. After Cara told you he was allowed to have sex it was a question that you’d thought about a lot, more than you probably should have, but hey you were curious. Realizing the Mandalorian was now turning the game board over to see if it was rigged, you decide to change games. 

“You still got that indestructible spear. The beskar one?” you ask nonchalantly. 

“Yes, not something i'm planning on losing” he nods 

“Fancy a match?” you offer you needed to work on your fighting skills, practicing on the air only went so far. 

“Only if you promise not to slice through my ship.” He says, standing up.

“Only if you promise not to cry when I beat you.” you return causing him to scoff 

“Oh im not going to be the one crying” he assures. 

You stand in the ship's far corner across from Din who haphazardly twirls the spear in his hand as you open up your saber, raising it waiting for him to make the first move. He stays his ground, you and him were both defensive fighters and you knew he was far too stubborn to change his routine. Leaping forward you land in front of him, your saber making contact with the spear. After a few seconds spent testing his strength you know there's no feasible way for you to out muscle him. You'd have to out maneuver him. He’d seen you fight stronger opponents before so you’d have to think outside the box on this one. You move out from under the spear the release of your counter force causing Din to stumble forward. You turn aiming for his shin, but his arm reaches back the spear stopping your hit from connecting with his armour. You circle round him so you're once again face to face giving him enough time to stand back up. He turns quickly, swinging the spear as he does, aiming for your waist. You jump over the swipe landing behind him, hitting him in the back.

“Point to me.” you say

“No using the force” he says, turning to look down at you, his presence suddenly looming. 

“I wasn't, I can just jump really high!” You lie. 

“Likely story” he says brushing past you as he moves back to his starting spot

“What was that I said about crying earlier?” you question.

He's got you talking too long and he sweeps your feet out from under you knocking you on your ass and gently tapping you on the head with the spear. 

“Point me” he says, offering you his hand. 

“That was dirty” you say as he hoists you up.

“Who says we're playing clean sweetheart?” The term catches both of you off guard, but he's flustered himself more than you, allowing you to land the next two points.

“Hope your ego isn't too hurt darling.” you mock back at him as metal and light collide once again. 

“It’s not over yet” he says, using all his strength to march you back towards the wall pinning you against it with his spear. 

“You need to work on your attack, you leave a lot open” he says, breathing heavily.

“You need to work on a codpiece, it leaves a lot open” you retort, kneeing him in the groin, hard enough for him to drop you, but not so hard that it kept him down for long. 

“Not enough beskar” he murmurs, hoping to get the last word in. 

“Oh big brag for a man who just lost several games of Dejarik in a row and” your sentence is cut short as the spear taps the small of your back giving him the winning point

“And what?” 

“Oh real classy Din, can’t win a fair fight” you say hand on your hip.

“It was fair considering I wasn't going 100%”

‘Oh you weren't” you mock, the smile telling him you were amused and not upset by his antics, the gentle slap on his arm further verifying this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moments like this were nice, but as you continue to gain on your target they became fleeting.  The Mandalorian watches as your ability to focus waivers, your frustration becoming increasingly evident in your training. Miraculously, you hadn't sliced through anything important, but the ship’s interior was constantly needing to be patched up. At least it kept him occupied and out of your hair. You looked like you were fighting a hidden battle, one he would gladly fight with you, if you'd let him. He didn’t know the full extent of your struggle, but he knew the anger he felt simmering inside you wasn't being aided by your refusal to sleep. 

Your irritability, although caused by exerting tremendous energy keeping the figure at bay, was no excuse for the times you had lashed out at the Mandalorian. The most recent outburst occurred when he'd stepped on your foot after you had explicitly told him to watch out. In hindsight, threatening to melt his beskar down and turn it into a hearing aid for him so he could stop being such a nerf herder was a touch harsh. Alright, incredibly harsh especially considering he'd attempted to apologize before you went off on him. 

“Sorry I threatened the beskar” you murmur sitting down next to him

“Are you going to tell me what's going on?” he asks

“Going on where” you ask 

“Well it can't just be air in your head” he jokes, causing you to laugh for the first time in a few days. 

“Seriously though , I'm sorry Ive been out of line, and it's not fair on you, you’ve been so understanding.”

“You know what might help with the outbursts?”

“A lecture?” you remark, your tone harsher than intended

“No, sleep, you should try it sometime”

“I'm fine without it” you say, the yawn escaping your lips contradicting your words.

“You should sleep.”

“ You don’t.” you remark hoping to catch him off guard, but he's obviously rehearsed this conversation a few times.

“ I don’t need to.”

“Neither do I.” You lie, almost a year later and you still had no idea how he slept so little, though your current working theory was that he would just take naps under the helmet when he thought he could get away with it. 

“No, you can't sleep, there's a distinct difference.”

Not wanting to lash out at him for the third time that day and knowing he was right, you make a swift exit. You push the button that opens up to the tight sleeping quarters where you'd spent many hours lying awake. You were hoping that you'd reached an exhaustion point where your body would just shut down. You lay back on the bed not bothering with the covers, you weren't expecting to get comfortable. Anya had stopped trying to sleep in the same bed as you, usually getting inadvertently kicked or shoved out the bed by your constant movements. Your eyes can’t have been closed for more than a minute when they snap open. Despite their alertness your body's gone limp. What fresh hell was this? As your eyes adjust to the darkness you can only just make out the hauntingly familiar shape sitting at the edge of your bed. You go to call out for the Mandalorian, but no sound is emitted, nothing comes out at all not even air. You watch helplessly as the figure's arm extends ensnaring you in a choke hold, the yellow iris shining out beneath the hood, confirming your worst fear. A Sith. You scream yourself awake, the force causing items to fly to the ground, no doubt alerting the Mandalorian. You bring your knees to your chest grabbing at your scalp telling yourself it wasn’t real, but it didn't matter what you said. The truth was you couldn’t tell anymore all lines had blurred together. You get up off the bed looking around the room already exhausted at having to clean up yet another mess you had made. You lean over picking up the weapons that had fallen off the armoury hanging them back up when you hear the Mandalorian drop down the sound startling you. 

“I'm sorry” you mutter embarrassed, not looking up as you move to grab the few dishes currently lying on the floor. 

“What did I say about breaking the ship?” he says, chuckling slightly in an attempt to lighten the mood. He bends down to help you but you grab his arm stopping him.

“I made the mess. I'll clean it up.” You say gathering up the utensil and placing them back on the table absentmindedly stroking your throat as you turn to pick up the rest. As you reach for the chess board he grabs your hands, intertwining his fingers with yours, leading you back over to the bed. 

“Get some rest, I'll clean up,” he says softly, sitting you down on the bed.

“Stop telling me what to do Din, besides it's not working.”

“You need to sleep.”

“I can’t and unless you can think up a way to make me then were shit out of luck.”

“I can think of a few ways.” he mumbles hoping it was loud enough for you to hear. 

“Like what? Knocking me out with a blaster?” you scoff

“ A less violent way,” The words leave his mouth before he can fully assess the pros and cons of what he was offering to do. 

“Reciting the entire code of conduct of the mandalore race to me?” Gods, how were you still not getting this. 

“A less boring way.” He prays that you either catch on or he passes away suddenly so as to save him from any further embarrassment. 

“Oh” you punctuate, lips parted slightly suddenly realizing exactly what was being offered to you “you think you can tire me out?”

“Only if you want.” he says, more confident now you hadn't outright rejected him

“Well I have been dying to see what’s under that armour”

“ You’ve seen it before”, and you couldn't wait to see it again. 

“Not all of it”

“The helmet stays on,” he asserts. 

“Not what I was referring to.” He stands there for a moment unsure how to proceed, not wanting to have misread the situation. “Well are you just going to stand there or are you not a man of your word?” That’s all the encouragement he needs.

“You want me to stop at any time, you just say so cyar’ika” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again the Mandalorian was right ; he was able to tire you out. Neither of you say anything after both at a loss for words, and not wanting to ruin the moment by saying the wrong thing. You fall asleep with his arm wrapped securely around your waist, as the other runs up and down your back. His heartbeat lulling you into a deep sleep, his presence managing to stay off any nightmares, at least for now. 

He stays with you long after you’ve dozed off watching your back rise and fall in time with your breathing, he thanks the gods you were finally resting. He intently studies the faint purple markings covering your body, wondering how long they'd been there. His hand then tracing over the scars on your back, he wants to know how you got them. He wanted to know everything. Once this was all a distant memory he’d ask, if you chose to stick around that is. Knowing you won't want to find him in your bed when you wake up, he slides his arm from your waist and quietly, so as not to wake you, he puts his clothes back on. Re-donning his armour he heads back upstairs to check on the ship. 

Your body shivers inadvertently at the loss of heat and your eyes slowly open. The room’s still dark, but the Mandalorian had gone. He must have left sometime in the night presumably his way of telling you it was a one off. Knowing Din to be a man of few words you knew talking about what had just happened was fully off the table. You sit up and stretch out, allowing your elbows to pop and your shoulders to crack as you roll them out, feeling a way that you hadn't felt in months. Well rested. Making your way over to the fresher you allow the water to wash over you removing any remaining scent attributed to the Mandalorian. After dressing you head up to the cockpit, slightly bow legged from the night before. You’d had your fair share of lovers and for a human, he was very well endowed and very eager to please.

“How far” you ask brushing any thoughts about last night from your head as you shoo Anya off your seat.

“You’re up sooner than I thought.” He says looking at you. He’d noticed the slight stagger in your walk causing him to smirk under the helmet, but the smile fades when you don’t look down. 

“How far are we?” you ask again, picking up Anya who’s refused to move of her own volition. 

“Close. About last night” he starts, wanting to make sure everything was okay, and that you weren’t regretting what had happened. 

“ Look, we don’t have to talk about it. I know it wasn’t a big deal.” You say. 

“It may not be a big deal for you.” you don't know why, but you take that tone as being pointed, referring specifically to your time spent in the rings. 

“Why? because I've slept with half the galaxy? Something I did in order to survive an environment let’s not forget you put me in?” you spit out

“ No, I-I didn’t mean,” he starts. It's the first time you've ever heard him stumble over his words.

“ You never do.” You say, shutting him up for the remainder of the trip. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dropping out now.’ He says, 5 days, that's how long it had taken to get to where you were going, whoever was on the planet was committed to not being found, or at least committed to having you as sleep deprived as possible.

You step out with the Mandalorian close behind you, the planet's surface reflecting the ship's underlights back into its metal exterior. The mirrored rock had sprouted out into various forms and sharp geometric shapes, resulting in a beautiful, but sinister skyline.

“You sure this is the place? Doesn't look like any living thing could survive here.” 

“Yes, I can sense a disturbance. You stay here with Anya.” you say placing a hand on his chest plate when he goes to follow you. 

“No way.” Din responds, not wanting to be left behind

“I have to do this alone. It's too dangerous for you.” you state.

“For me?” he says in disbelief.

“Wait here if i'm not back within the hour, leave.” You answer ignoring his question

“ I'll give you two for good measure” he offers, holding out a blaster for you to take. 

“It won't help.” You say pushing it back towards him before pulling up your hood and setting off into the unknown. Once he's sure you're out of sight, he follows you. 

You close your eyes, letting your senses lead you through the sharpened planet careful not to cut yourself on the dark obsidian refelcting blurred images of the stars. A rock snaps under your foot and your eyes open. A voice calls out to you, uttering your name. 

“Who are you.” you ask aloud, turning to face the cloaked figure who stands before you. 

“ That is not important” he answers, lips not moving. Telepathy. So that’s how he'd gotten into your head.

“You tried to kill me I think it's at least relevant.” You return in thought.

“You came alone.” he asks, yellow eyes darting from side to side, despite the power this figure held you send a nervousness harboured deep within him, perhaps you should have brought the Mandalorian along with you. 

“ Yes” you lie, hoping your force was strong enough to shield the bounty hunter.

“Good.” he snarled. 

“Why did you kill me.” you ask not wanting to beat around the bush 

“To see if I could. I needed to see your abilities, you’re stronger than I thought if you brought yourself back to life. The empire is rebuilding”, he offers not clearing the situation up in the least

“The empire died with Palpatine, they’re nothing but warmongering desolates now” you say shaking your head, not believing you had flown halfway across the galaxy for this. 

“That’s what they have told you. We have been growing an army, led by the spirit of the emperor. We are seeking those with your abilities to help us rebuild.”

“You’ve lost your mind. The Sith were defeated long ago, the Jedi with them.” You turn to leave, no longer fearing this man, he holds no power over you. 

“No” he shrieks, the sound drawing your gaze back to him, the noise frightening you slightly “You cannot leave. You cannot go. You will join us and rebuild a stronger galaxy.”

“I have no interest in joing a cult of fear and genocide.” you state calmly. 

“It is more than a cult I offer you, something much better, power.” he was getting desperate, a few more days without sleep and you may have fallen for it. 

“Power to what? Give you all the blood in my body so you can commit futile experiments on innocent people. You cannot create force sensitivity nor can you push it on someone who it has not chosen. Join you? No, I'll have to pass. Death and destruction will not be my path.”

“Not yet, but it will be. I see it in you, the pain, the sadness, the loneliness, that will all disappear once you join us.” 

“Over my dead body” You say drawing your sabre. A violent clash of red and purple ricochet off the mirrored rock, lighting up the shadowed planets. 

“Your grandmother trained you well.” He exclaims. 

“ If you knew her then you should know that i'd never turn” You continue the fight. Managing to back him into a rock wall. Holding saber at his throat the light purple hue gleaning in the yellow irises beneath his hood.

“I understand why you ambushed me, not much of a fighter are you.” you snarl, pushing the saber into the robe, the scent of burning fabric filling the air. Then you feel it, the pulse of the fibers interwoven throughout the galaxy, something’s amiss. Something else appears under the glow of you saber, yellowed teeth, smiling under the light. You release him pushing yourself back, he wants you to kill him.

“ Do not fear it, I have seen this moment. It is what begins your reign” 

“No” you say aloud to yourself, “No” you repeat turning off the saber and turning to leave. 

“If you let me live, I kill the man with you.” 

The Mandalorian whose been watching from afar hasn’t heard a word spoken in a while, watching you move towards him he thinks it must be over, whoever this person was, Sith or not, you must have come to an agreement. He almost walks out from his hiding spot when you stop dead in your tracks. He sees you look up, your eyes meeting his but only for a moment, before you pivot back to face the man. 

  
  


“There’s…” you start. 

“Don’t play me for a fool child, I have been playing this game long before you were even a thought in your mothers pretty little head. I know he is here. I know what you feel for him. You kill me and in time you will betray him, but you’d rather that, than lose him altogether.” 

There's no thought process, no decision to make. With a flick of your wrist you throw the saber. You watch as it slices through the Siths neck before returning to your hand. You close it as his head tumbles to the ground. If Ashoka's words were a warning this, this was an omen. You had made a choice and now a path of irredeemably evil was laid before you. A path you were not prepared to drag anyone else down. 

  
  


“I know you're there” you say after composing yourself. “I told you not to follow me.” You say making your way to the Mandalorians hiding spot.

“Are you alright? What did he say to you?” he asks, reaching a hand out for your arm. 

“Nothing.” You say dodging him. The less he knew the safer he'd be. You weighed your options in your head on the walk back, but you knew there was only one way to avoid harming anyone. You had to hide away, become anonymous. Fall back into legend, never to be seen again. It was the only way Grogu would be safe, it was the only way Cara would be safe, it was the only way Din would be safe. As the ship takes off you say three words that would change everything.

“Take me home.”

“We're on route to Hoth now,” he says reassuringly. 

“No, take me to my home. Grogu is back and safe. Our deal is done. Our alliance is over” You say, eyes plastered to the windshield.

“What did he say to you?” Din stresses, but you don’t answer. Silence was the only way to stop him from convincing you to stay.

“Don’t shut me out” he says slamming his hand on the panel. You don’t flinch, you don’t even look up. “We can figure this out together.” He says softly, if you hadn’t known any better you would have thought he was pleading with you.

“You’ve done enough. Take me home. If you don’t the force will.” He resets the GPS coordinates before standing up and dropping downstairs. Anya muzzles into you as you let out a sigh blinking back the tears you felt forming. 


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parting of ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: maybe swearing 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who liked this story, you made me want to keep writing and to everyone who commented you made my writing better! I've never finished a story before, so pretty big moment for me! Thanks for coming along for the ride enjoy the grand finale!

Despite only taking a day to get back to Varyssa the journey seemed to last a lifetime with every minute feeling like an hour and each hour like an eternity. You stayed down below, out of sight, but not out of mind. Every possible scenario ran through the Mandalorians head as he maintained his course towards the place he’d first met you. Every interaction you had shared playing out in his head as he works to pinpoint the exact moment it had all gone wrong. How could he have misread the situation so badly? What was he missing? What had happened to you under the cover of darkness on that mysterious planet? What words had been uttered to you? These questions swirl furiously around his head. Questions he thought he’d have time to ask you. That was all he needed, a little more time to figure out what the problem was so he could help you fix it. 

He thought about confronting you, forcing you to tell him what was going on like he did with his bounties, but he knew it wouldn’t be right, or fair to do so. If this was what you wanted, then he had to respect your choice even if he didn’t agree with it. He lands the ship, staying where he is for a moment not ready to let you walk out of his life just yet. Throughout the day he’d managed to pack some essentials into a bag for you while you were sleeping, not wanting to leave you completely empty handed, or perhaps not wanting to leave you without a small piece of him. Realizing the inevitable couldn't be put off any longer he stands up and drops down coming face to face with you, for the last time. 

“Were here.” He says. You maintain eye contact with his chest, not wanting to look up knowing that your eyes would give you away. You watch as Anya makes her way over to him, you smile when he kneels down to pet her. She’d miss him as much as you would, he’d cared for her for those seven months you were locked away. As they say their goodbyes you make your exit, walking down the ramp until your feet are once again on solid ground. A shiver runs up your spine, your cloak's thin material offering little comfort, a feeling you were desperately craving in this moment. The wind blows, chilling you to the bone as the ground's dampness begins to seep through your boots. The effect leaves you wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in the warm embrace of another. Anya rubs between your calves and you turn back around to see the Mandalorian standing a few feet from you, arm outstretched offering you the leather bag you'd packed before leaving Hoth. You wanted to make the goodbye as quick and cold as possible, a task he was making increasingly harder for you by being so kind. You had to get out now, or everything would be revealed. That you were sure of. Swallowing hard you look up to meet his visor. 

“Thank you Mandalorian, for everything. Keep the kid safe. Maybe I’ll see you in the next life.” you say, catching your breath when your hand grazes up against his as you take the backpack. He wants to grab onto your hand and never let it go, but he doesn't. He just releases the bag and you along with it, watching helplessly as you walk back towards the forest where he’d first met you. 

You don't look back, there's no point, what good would it do? Perhaps this ending was sad, but had you stayed it would have been tragic and for more people than just you. So you keep moving forward, eyes on the horizon only relaxing once you enter the village. Only when you were sure you were out of the Mandalorians' sight. As you walk through the small mining town your senses are overwhelmed with nostalgia. A woman's voice sounds through the sky, as a fiddles melody rings out from inside a tavern. The smell of freshly baked bread has intermixed with the stench of the dirt and blood and ash creating a bizarre but familiar aroma. You pass by a bar roaring with the noise of drunk locals and you contemplate heading in and joining them in an attempt to drown your sorrows. But your need to be alone outweighs the need for a drink and you carry on into the woods, the woman's voice fading as the forest thickens. 

  
  


The Mandalorian renters the ship, closing the door, alone again. As it was meant to be for him. He lets out a sigh as he sits down flicking the switches that turn on the ship's engine. As it rumbles to life he stares over to your seat, hoping he could manifest you into being, but it doesn't work. He sits in silence for a moment, your absence already setting in. He revels in the fact that he’ll never get to fight by your side again, never get to make you laugh again, never get to be with you again. The sadness he feels briefly turns to anger, as he contemplates getting off the ship, tracking you down, and confronting you. How dare you leave him like this, after everything you’d been through, without cause or explanation. He deserved that at least. Did he not? The anger subsidies quickly as he realizes you didn't owe him anything, not really. After allowing his temper to subside he takes a deep breath and starts up the ship, his stomach dropping as the ship lifts off the ground. He looks back down one last time in a foolish hope that you'd be there, having changed your mind after all. There's no one there though, realizing it’s truly over he punches the ship into hyperdrive the second he can. 

Your feet guide you back home, they've taken this path many times and they know the way back even if your head doesn't. Though it wasn’t a lack of memory fogging up your brain, it was preoccupation. You were busy drifting through thoughts, and memories that you would cling too desperately in an attempt to stop them from fading. You're drawn from your thoughts as you come face to face with the stone cabin where you’d grown up. The small garden had become significantly overgrown, though not overwhelmingly so. The armour that had littered your lawn was gone, either sold as is or melted down into something more valuable. Your front door was ajar, left that way after the ambush or perhaps as a side effect from the various break and enters carried out by the townspeople who were no longer afraid to wander into the woods. 

You push the door open and walk into the mess that was once your home, hoping you wouldn't have to wrangle anything from the cabin, but whatever, or whoever had been there was long gone now. The muddied footprints were now dried on the wooden floor and stained into the rug. You walk over to a nearby chair and flip it upwards sitting down and exhaling fully as you drop the leather bag onto the floor. Using the force you return the remaining furniture to its original place. Most items had been looted, which meant you'd have to go into town to trade for some basics. Basics that would make your life more comfortable, at least in terms of the home decor. You stand up and grab the bag, placing it down on the circular kitchen table that you had helped your grandmother craft years ago. Pulling the strings loose you open up the bag revealing the few items carefully selected for you by the Mandalorian. Enough food rations to last a month and a small satchel filled with credits sit atop a clumsily folded blanket. You recognized it as one he’d procured for you while you were in your comatosed state. You bring it to your nose, his scent only just clinging to it. You place it down on your bed, smoothing it out, allowing your hands to run over its soft fur before returning back to the bag. At the bottom sits the blaster he’d given you and your lightsaber which you set down on the dresser. Looking up into the cracked mirror you see a fragmented version of your face. The credits would be enough to refurbish the house, but you'd need more to stay alive and fed, you needed goods that could be traded. Luckily the bow that you’d hidden away in a nearby bush was still there. You pull it, and its quiver, out and make your way down to the nearby stream with Anya in tow. 

  
  
**Hoth**

It only seems right that the wind was wailing out into the starless sky covering Hoth’s frozen landscape. The cold seems to be out in full force tonight, the chill almost managing to seep through the Mandalorians many layers. Pushing a button, the base's doors open up and he quickly closes them behind him, mentally preparing himself for the slew of questions he was about to be bombarded with regarding your absence. He drops the bag on the ground knowing the loud noise will get Caras attention. Her head turns to him and he watches as the smile on her face fades upon realizing he's alone. The Mandalorian doesn't say anything. He beelines for Grogu, picking him up off the floor and cradling him. 

“Where is she? Cara asks, looking around, assuming you simply hadn't come into view yet. 

“Gone.” He says, thanking the modulator for not giving away the crack in his voice as the words leave his mouth. 

“What? She's dead!” Cara panics, very aware that he's avoiding her gaze on purpose. 

“No. Just... gone.” He says knowing it won't be enough to cease the questions, but hoping she'll stop asking anyways. 

“Are you gonna enlighten me, because last I saw you were all over each other and now you tell me she's what? Just gone.”

“Yes.” He responds, stroking Grogu’s long ears, a small smile forming at his lips upon being reunited with the child. 

“Where did she go? To find others like her? Who was the guy in the cloak?” Cara rattles off the queries one by one. 

“Home. She went home” Din says forcefully, shocking both Cara and Grogu who senses that his adoptive father was in pain. He reaches his tiny hand out the gesture clueing Cara into the reason for his abrasiveness. 

“You can’t heal this one little guy” Cara says, stroking the child's head, causing him to retract his hand offering the Mandalorian a soft gurgle instead. “What the hell happened out there Mando?” Cara whispers, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“We flew for days before we even found the planet.” 

“Okay then what?” Cara prompts, encouraging him to continue

“She told me not to follow her and to give her an hour, so naturally...”   
“You followed” Cara finishes. 

“It was a Sith Cara” her face drops head shaking in disbelief.

“They must have been communicating through thought, I don’t know what was said. She was walking away back towards the ship, but something stopped her. I swear she looked right at me before...”

“Before what Mando?” 

“Before she killed him, before she told me to take her back.” he finishes 

“And you did? Why the hell would you do that? They could be after her Mando! She could be in danger.” Cara stress, a point which Din had failed to think about while caught up in his own self pity.

“I wasn’t going to kidnap her.” He justifies.

“I would have!” Cara says, allowing the silence to hang in the air before continuing “So that’s it you’re going to leave her? Just like that? Forget she ever existed?” Cara questions 

“Can’t make her stay if she won’t tell me why she's leaving.” He offers, but Cara was right, he was stupid to have left you. The empire, or worse the Sith, could be after you, and he'd let you walk off alone to face them. You didn't belong there, alone in the woods. You belonged here with him and everyone else.

“She doesn't belong there” the words accidentally escape his lips. 

“Of course she doesn't!” Cara says slapping his helmet harshly, “Is your brain also made out of metal or just your heart? Now c’mon get the ship ready.”

“She..”

“Could be in danger. Besides I think she owes you some answers. I'm not letting this slide Mando. I know what you mean to her and vice versa.”

“Nothing,” he states firmly, you'd made you feelings for him perfectly clear “there's nothing she told me after we...” he stops himself, but his meaning was as clear as day to Cara

“After you what… oh my Makers! Your brain is made out of beskar isn’t it.” she laughs in disbelief.

“What?” Din asks, getting fed up at the insults being hurled his way. 

“Seriously Mando? I spent a total of 10 seconds with you both and I could see it plain as day. Makers are the two of you that stupid or just that stubborn?” Din shakes his head, confused by what point Cara was trying to get at.

“Are you kidding me? I'm really gonna have to spell it out for you arent I! She helps you find a child she has no connection to after you sell her into the fighting rings, then confides in you her ability to use the force. What next? Oh ya, she sacrifices herself for Grogu after knowing him for one hour because she knew how important he was to you, and you haven’t been able to stop thinking about her since that day in the forest.” He should be moving towards the ship but he's not, why aren't his legs complying? His brain’s gone into overdrive trying to find an argument against what Cara had just said. It couldn’t be true could it? He knew how he felt about you, he’d known since Coruscant, but he’d never considered the fact his feelings may be reciprocated. He didn’t think it was possible. He did need to speak with you, at least one last time. Then if you wanted you would never have to see him again. 

  
  


**Varyssa**

You aim your bow towards the unsuspecting flock, you're about to shoot when a memory interrupts your focus. A vision of how you’d laughed at the Mandalorian when he'd tried to use one plays out before you. If you’d had more time maybe you could have taught him how to use one properly. Maybe you'd made a mistake, leaving in such a rush. Maybe you should have stayed with him just a little while longer. An image of yellow irises staring down at you interrupts the thought and draws you back to reality, reminding you why you had left and why you could never return. You loose the arrow, shooting down two Gliders at once, scattering the rest further up the creek. You splash through the stream, the water seeping into your shoes as you bend over the dead creatures whispering a prayer back into the force for them. You tie their feet together and toss the pair over your shoulder as you make your way back to the cottage. Throwing the birds onto the table you turn to hang up your bow when you feel a presence enter your home. How could they have possibly found you so quickly? You throw a knife and grab your saber opening it as you turn to face your enemy. The knife is caught with ease by the shadowed figure standing in your doorway, the silhouette lit up by the saber unmistakable. 

“Not here to ambush me again I hope.” you say, no lowering your saber. 

“No” the modulated voice responds as the Mandalorian sets the knife down on your nightstand. 

“Cara?” you ask, refusing to drop your guard in case this turned out to be a trick

“In the ship with the kid.” he states calmly, not concerned by your current stance. 

“Why are you here Mando?” the reversion back to a name that wasn’t truly his hits him where it hurts the most. Maybe Cara was wrong, maybe you really didn't care. 

“I have questions I want answered.” he says.

“I don’t have anything else to say to you.” you respond, finally lowering the saber, but not closing it 

“Don’t lie to me. Don’t…” he trails off thinking about his next words carefully as he strategizes a way to ask you if you felt something for him. “I think you owe me a few answers”

“I guess that’s fair” you say, closing the saber and taking a seat as he remains standing in the archway.

“Why did you leave?” he asks.

“I told you this is my home, and it's not like we owe each other anything anymore”

“Why did you really leave? Tell me. I...we can protect you.” he corrects. 

“You can't protect me from myself. Or…” you stop, what was it about him that made you so ready to confess the truth? 

“What does that mean?” He asks, but you don't respond “Please.” 

“You should really be leaving.” you say, he notices a tired look come over you when you say it.

“Not without answers” 

“To what?” you ask, hoping you could annoy him into leaving.

“Dont play stupid we both know your not. What happened with the Sith? What did he say to you?” 

“He told me there was no turning back if I did it” 

“You're gonna have to be clearer than that if you want me gone.” Din presses. 

“He told me… he told me if I killed him, I'd become like him.”

“So why did you kill him,” There's no answer, but he’s close to an answer. He can feel it. 

“How, how would you become like him?” He rephrases the question. 

“He said I'd turn, that I’d betray you... all, and I can't let that happen.” Your eyes look everywhere but his visor. 

“And you took the word of a Sith lord who was trying to coherence to the dark side because?” he asks, cocking his head. He watches you chew on your lip, evidently you don’t have a response for that. “I think you may need a second opinion.” he offers gently. 

“This isn’t funny.” you say, misreading his meaning.

“That wasn’t a joke. If it is the Sith after you, then you're not safe here by yourself” he reasons.

“Look i'm sorry for the way things turned out, but it has to be like this. You understand this. You know this. Ashoka told you as much. So why did you come back?” It was your turn to ask some questions now.

“The kid needs a Jedi , I…” he stops himself again. “Come with us we can keep you safe”. 

“Thank you for your concern, but I'll be safest here as will everyone else” you sigh, he doesn't say anything and neither do you. But he doesn't move from the doorway. Why? Why was he so adamant on keeping you around? Then it hits you. That can’t be true, you would have known sooner. 

“Why did you come back Din?” you ask quietly, eyes finally meeting him, but the visor turns away from you. Scenes play out in your mind that you had carelessly brushed off as nothing more than friendly interactions or sexually charged motives. A memory forgotten from the day you died creeps to the forefront of your mind; how he’d whispered that you were safe with him and how the first thing you did when you came too was reach for him. 

“What were you going to say?” you ask mind darting to the day the empire had taken you. 

“When?” he says trying to play dumb

“The day I was taken you said ‘I’ and I stopped you before you could finish. What were you going to say? I thought you were apologizing to me.” he watches your eyes scan the air, as your brain works to piece things together.

“I thought you knew.” He looks at you “Do you really not know?” 

“Why can't you just be straightforward, you come here out of the blue...” you start, but your words are cut short when you see his hands reach for the helmets base. You watch for a moment as he slowly begins to lift it upwards, but you quickly squeeze your eyes shut. 

“What are you doing?” You ask frantically. 

“Showing you” he says, “open your eyes,” he whispers, but you shake your head. 

“I won't break your creed for you. I don’t want this... you don’t have too...” You stammer, scooting further back into the chair

“I want to” the deep, unmodulated voice says. You hear the creaking of leather as he moves down to one knee, allowing his eyes to line up with your closed ones. 

“Are you sure?” you ask.

“Most sure i've ever been” he states and with that you open your eyes slowly raising your gaze to meet his for the first time. You can't help but smile as you stare intently into his warm brown eyes, your hands drift up gently running over the outline of his face. Your fingers trace along every curvature and every feature, not wanting to miss any details, as he begins to speak. 

“You don’t have to leave, we can stay here if you’re sure you and Grogu will be safe. I'll find work, there must be bounties around here. We can lay low just for a while as a family. Then we can take Grogu to the Jedi, and you as well if you want. Anything you want, if it means we can stay together.” There it was everything on the line your silence scared him, was he too old? Too scarred? Too ugly? Your fingers trace over his mouth and you gently pull his face closer to yours. 

“Is this okay?” you ask, not wanting to cross any more lines than you already had. He nods and with that you place a soft kiss on his lips causing his chocolate brown eyes to bore into you for a moment before closing as he relaxes into the new sensation. 

“You know I was right. You are beautiful, not that it would have mattered if you weren’t, just a shame you hide it behind that helmet.” you say, after parting from his lips. 

He smiles, lifting you up from the chair allowing you to kiss him again more deeply this time as your legs wrap around his waist. 

“I’m sorry, for everything. For lying to you, for leaving, for losing my temper it wasn’t fair, and it was never your fault.” you stress to him, knowing he likely would have blamed himself for your departure.

“Nothing to apologize for cyar’ika, just don’t leave us again” he says, this time kissing you. An action he was getting much better at already. 

“So does this make me your first kiss then” you ask, smiling down at him.

“Only above the belt” he quips grinning cheekily, causing you to playfully push his face to the side.

“So we’ll stay here then.” He says, still looking up at you.

“No. I'll go with you, this hasn’t been home for a while. And you're right Grogu needs to be taken to his kind, but you need to promise me something.”

“Anything.” he says placing you back down on the ground

“If I start to turn, if you sense it even a little, if I put Grogu in danger, or you, or anyone else. you kill me.”

“I...” His eyes go wide at the stement. 

“Please.”

“I promise, though I think there may be a few steps we can try before that,” he says, his smile managing to draw one out of you, despite the serious tone you were trying to take.

“Din Djarin” you say looking into his eyes, “I...”

“I know,” he says, cutting you off with another kiss. You gather up the remainder of your things and place his helmet back on his head, before heading back towards the ship where Cara and the child were waiting for you.

**The End**


End file.
